Broken
by decodeme312
Summary: 19 Year old Evalynn- an Itex escapee- is on the run from her own past, her wings being her only companion. When Sam and Dean stumble into her life, she gets caught in a world she could have never imagined possible. Can she help the Winchesters find their dad and repair herself on the way there? Sam/OC, Max and the flock are not in this story. Set in Season 1 of Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay this is my first fic and I don't know if I'm gonna stick with it, just trying it out. Honestly, if you want to critize no flames please, just tell me what you think I should fix. **

**Heads up, this does not have Max or the flock in it- just a new character from Itex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series- everything involving the books belongs to him (but Evalynn is obviously my own character)**

**Obviously I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the show...although do I wish I owned Jared Padelecki ;) **

* * *

Evalynn POV

_All around me there was yelling, the white coats all sent in a frenzy, trying to keep my sister Sarah alive. I started to panic in my cage, the bars seemed to be closing in- banging, kicking and scratching at the cold metal that had keep me enclosed my whole entire life. _

"_Will someone get that thing to shut up!" one of the evil sons of bitches yelled, the thing of course, being me. The words barely registered, all I could think about was the weak "da- glump" of my sisters heart beat- her heart failing her, every second closer to death. I saw her strapped to the table, while they injected God knows what into her system to try and keep her alive. I struggled harder, screaming almost sounding like an animal, trying to get to her, save her. I vaguely registered one of the white coats running towards me with a needle in his hand. I felt the sharp pinch in my arm, and as the world started to go blurry, the last thing I heard was the steady monotone of the heart monitor. _

I woke up with a gasp, a cold sweat coating my body. _Damn it, _I thought, I've been having the same nightmare for a week and half now and it was really starting to wear me out. I wish I could say it was just a dream, but it's more than that- it's a memory. Obviously my life isn't really what one would call ideal, I came into this world as a test tube baby- meaning mystery mommy and daddy decided to *ahem* "have some fun" in the "name of science"- hence my unfortunate birth (if you could even call it that).

I was basically their lab rat- tests, torture endurance, strength training- and it was my own living hell. Who is "they" exactly- a nasty institute known as Itex, where they perform VERY ILLEGAL experiments on mere children and babies. At the age of ten I had already tried suicide five times, obviously never achieved my goal (you would think I would have been successful seeing as I lived in a lab full of lethal chemicals). I had nothing to live for, but that changed once they brought Sarah in, and she was my little angel -yeah, that's as cheesy as its gonna get.

I developed this protectiveness over her, I saw her as little me and I made it my goal to protect her- of course that was sort of difficult because we were kept in separate cages most of the time. But she became a friend to me also- she even gave me my name- Evalynne (we were only addressed with experiment numbers- like we were possessions, not human beings).

Sarah was actually kidnapped from her home when she was just five years old- hence the reason she already had a name. The only reason they did try to keep her alive during her last moments were because she was one of their "prime experiments"- I know, they were sick bastards. Now, seven years later at the age of nineteen, I'm still having nightmares.

I sighed and got out of bed, the cold, hard motel floor bringing me back to reality. I dragged myself over to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water onto my face. Looking into the mirror I saw dark bags under my eyes- evidence of my sleepless nights. My long black hair was looking like a rats nest and my golden eyes were their usual dull self- void of any light ever since Sarah died. Deciding it was a good time to take a shower, I stripped down and set the water to the hottest setting. Waiting for the water to warm up, I turned around to inspect my wings.

Yeah wings- I guess I forgot to mention that little detail. In all my twelve years of staying in the lab, I got two things from them: a shitload of trauma that no therapy could fix and of course 2% avian DNA. Around 14 feet from wing to wing, it was a bit hard to stretch them out, let alone find a place to fly. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to loosen the cramped up feeling in my wings- it didn't really help. The wierd thing is- even though they were a "gift" from Itex- I loved my wings, they were a cream color but the tips were black, as if they were dipped in ink. I guess they just gave me the freedom I never had most of my life, the feeling of being in the air was absolutley exhilarating, not to mention extremelly therapeutic. I frowned as I thought about how long its been since I've flown, at least two weeks- probably the cause of my nightmares.

Sighing yet again, I stepped into the shower the scalding water burning my skin, trying to wash away all of the memories. Closing my eyes as I faced the water, I tried to push out the images of whitecoats with needles surrounding me as I was strapped to a table, helpless, vulnerable and weak. I quickly shut the water off and stepped out taking deep breaths, putting on a towel I wiped the mirror off and took another look. Physically, I looked much better, but I hated the look in my eyes- fear and pain- emotions that make people weak and vulnerable. To be truthful, all emotions make people weak, thats why I avoid them whenever I can- trusting no one, keeping my head down and staying on the move. Yeah, I know I'm extremelly messed up- like I said, messed up beyond help. _God when did I become a bowl of emotional jello? _I closed my eyes and sharply inhaled through my nose, pushing all my weakness behind. Once I opened them, I was met with cold, emotionless golden eyes- just the way they should be.

* * *

**So its just a start, and I know its a bit slow but I just wanted to establish Evaylnn's character a bit before jumping into the story. I am also going to describe Sarah and Evaylnn's relationship a bit more, I know it seems like I just threw Sarah in there, but she is a key point in Evalynn's past. **

** More of her history will be revealed through out the story if I choose to continue it. I'll be switching POVs to Sam the next chapter so stay tuned, and I would love some feedback pretty please? **

**Oh and advice on where I should take this would be very much appreciated, I have somewhat of an idea but its not detailed and it can change. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, heres chapter 2! Hope you enjoy? R and R pleasee :)**

**Oh and thank you Ilovewriting 618 for adding this story to your alerts!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam POV

"Dean will you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep" I yelled over the beautiful sound of blasting radio mixed with Dean's mediocre singing

"Common Sammy, don't be such a dick, you know you like it" Dean replied, I rolled my eyes typical.

"Ew Dean, didn't know you swing that way" I replied holding back a smirk

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Well anyways, did you get any more details on the job?" Dean replied, switching the subject

Yeah, we were looking for our dad- John Winchester- who decided it was high time to dissapear off the face of the earth. We weren't really getting anywhere with our search so far, so Dean decided it was high time for US to follow dad's so called "legacy"- killing as many evil sons of bitches as we can. Honestly I don't know how long I can put up with it, my nightmares about Jess's death are always on the back of my mind. All I can think about is ripping that bastard to shreds- but since we were ultimatley getting no where on who exactly the bastard is, we resorted to taking up random jobs...for now atleast.

"Dude I've been sitting in the car with you ever since we found out about it, obviously not" Dean scoffed but I went on "Look, all we know is that there have been six dissapearances in the past few months- all victims middle aged men- around two weeks after the missing persons report is filed they're found dead, in their own houses"

"Okay, that really sucks but how do we know its not just some crazy serial killer? It's wierd, but it doesn't seem wierd enough for us" Dean countered, keeping his eyes on the road

"Not quite- when the bodies were found there were no bullet wounds, knife marks...no anything. Their immune systems just failed them, like their energy was drained" I continued "And get this, all of them were last sighted at the same exact place-"

"Lemme guess, an old shady bar in the outskirts of town" Dean inturrupted

"Surprisingly, no- they were all last seen at a local daycare center called..." I paused, searching for the missing persons poster "Sunny's Happy Palace for Children?" Who in their right mind would come up with a name like that?

"Sunny's Happy Palace for Children? Are you serious right now? What the hell man, why can't it be a strip club for once? I think we deserve a little down time for once" Dean ranted, clearly agitated. He sighed "well one things for sure"

"Whats that?" I replied

"It just got wierd enough for us" he answered as we sped past a sign saying "WELCOME TO SUNNYVILLE, OHIO"

Evaylnn POV

_Sunnyville, Ohio, hell of a name _I thought to myself as I flew- NOT literally -past the welcome sign and into the small city on my bike. Yeah, I have a bike- I'm way to clausterphobic to stay in a car for hours on end, I'm pretty sure I would end up jumping out of the window...hence the motorcycle. I know, I know- why would a girl with wings need a freaking motorcycle? As much as I would have loved to fly all over the place, there are two problems with that:

a. I would probably end up passing out from exhaustion at some point (I travel almost everyday, atleast two states away)

b. I'm pretty sure my wings aren't too inconspicious...they aren't exactly small and I don't want to risk being seen

So I decided to, erm, "borrow" a motorcycle from a lovely biker gang member- lets just say it got messy but everyone got out in one piece...mostly. _Good times, good times. _I smirked at the memory, driving on, looking for a place I could stay for a couple nights.

Suddenly, I felt this odd sensation and I suddenly felt compelled to turn my head to the right, where I was greeted with a building "Sunny's Happy Palace for Children" _Sounds more like a happy palace for pedophiles_, but despite my thoughts, I felt this odd urge to go into the building. Like something was calling me in, for a second I felt I desperately had to answer the call, I HAD to get in that building.

Realizing what I was doing, I shook it off and kept on driving. Despite the fact the feeling went away as a got a bit further into the town, I was still uneasy and restless. What the hell was that?

_Stop it you're just being paranoid, _I growled in frustration at my over reaction, and pulled into the parking lot of a pretty shady motel. Then again, what motel have I been to that isn't shady?

Kicking off my worn out sneakers I inspected the room- nothing special, just a single twin sized bed a crapped up TV in the corner of the room. The only other furniture was an old night stand with a broken lamp placed on top..._ahh home sweet home. _

* * *

**Okay, so I realize that was a sort off uneventful chapter but it is a start to how Evalynn and the Winchesters meet each other (just in case you haven't figured that out yet ;)). **

**FYI im gonna try to give them an original "job", I didn't really want to use one from the shows so lets see how that goes...I'm hoping well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update, fourth of july week and all that. But I'm back now**

**I wanna thank AngeK14 for adding this story to their alerts**

** Ilovewriting618- thank you so much! that means a lot, hopefully this was quick enough for you hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Evaylnn POV

_"Hey Eva?" Sarah whispered through her cage_

_"Hmm?" I mumbled, my eyes shut as I leaned the back of my head against the bars of my own cage- seeing as it was two in the morning_

_"Can we fly to the moon someday? I really wanna go"_

_Keeping my eyes closed I smiled "of course we can Sarah"_

_"Hey Eva?" _

_"Hmm?" I replied once again_

_"Does that mean we're gonna get out of here some day?" She asked, yawning_

_I opened my eyes and paused taking in an audible breath, "yeah we are hun, I promise" I turned to look at her, but by that time she was already fast_ _asleep._

BRING! BRING! BRI- WHAM! I smashed my arm down onto the cheap alarm clock. Obviously, I'm not a morning person but you know what they say- the early bird catches the worm (no pun intended). In other words at five in the morning, the local diners usually don't have to many visitors and laying low includes avoiding as many people as I can. And that is why I am currently up at this ungodly hour, _ugh who the fuck invented mornings anyway?_ Dragging myself out of bed I threw on a pair of _very_ worn out jeans and shrugged a on a hoodie two sizes too big over my head, not bothering to put on a shirt. After brushing my teeth and tugging my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed the wad of money I had (taped under the dresser) and head out the door.

Now I wasn't even close to rich, but I always made sure I had a decent amount of money to get by- usually by conning people to play me at pool (you would be surprised at how many are willing to take advantage of a "little girl in way over her head") or if I'm really desperate, pickpocketing. Yeah, I know my methods aren't extremely moral but I do what I have to to survive. In all honesty I've been dumpster diving a lot lately, but can you blame me? I don't think my conscience can survive much more stealing. Luckily, I have been spending wisely and still have enough cash for a week or so.

I started up my bike and rode into town, as I expected- it wasn't much. A couple of small boutiques and antiques shops were scattered around the sidewalks. In the middle of everything was a small diner, the lit up 'OPEN' sign missing an 'O'. I grinned to myself, this is as classy as it gets.

Turning off the engine I walked inside, and as I suspected there weren't many people. On the left there booths and tables, and on the right was a bar area where a couple of men were seated, drinking coffee and reading the paper. There was only one waitress at the time, who walked over to refill their mugs. They stared at me curiously as I entered, but then went back to doing their business. I was used to those stares by now, so they didn't really phase me. No one seemed to pose a threat but I didn't relax my tensed muscles- public places made me jumpy.

"Hey hun! Just take a seat and I'll be right over to take your order!" the waitresses perky voice called out to me from behind the bar, _Damn sounds like someones a morning person_

I sat down in one of the booths and took a look at the menu _mmm double bacon cheeseburgers, here I come _

"Alright sweety what can I getchya?" the waitress asked- she was a woman who looked to be in her mid 50s, had short graying hair and was wearing a warm smile.

"I'll have three double bacon chesseburgers, two large fries and if you could just leave a pot of coffee on the table that would be wonderful" I said, smiling sweetly. She looked at me but I went on "oh and can you pack five more cheeseburgers to go please?" If you haven't guessed already, I have a much higher metabolism than most people, and if I was gonna fly anytime soon (which I was planning on) I was gonna need the energy.

The waitress gaped back at me "Um, okay sweetie" she said hesitantly

"Thanks" I gave her my cutest smile, dimples and everything

Sam POV

"Rise and shine Sammy!" I vaguely heard Deans voice yell at me. I took a peek at the clock and groaned, it was six in the morning. My nightmares of Jess above me, bleeding, burning were getting more frequent. Obviously they didn't let me get much sleep at nights. Grudgingly I got up out of bed and stretched.

I yawned "so what's the plan for today anyways?" I asked

"Oh the usual, ask a few questions here and there see if the locals know anything, then we check out the daycare"

I rubbed my eyes "Alright sounds good, how bout we start at the diner? I could go for a little coffee right now"

Dean walked over and sat on the bed across from me, he gave me the 'I know somethings wrong look'

"What is it Dean?" I sighed

"You're having the nightmares Sam aren't you?"

"No Dean, I'm not just forget about it" I knew he would drop it for now atleast, Dean didn't really enjoy heart to heart conversations.

He sat there for a moment, probably contemplating what to say next "well, er alright then lets head out" he said awkwardly

"Alright" I got up and started walking towards the door when suddenly my head started exploding with pain. I knelt to the ground and clutched my head, using the bedside as support

"Sam! Sammy! Oh shit not again" Dean cursed, I barely registered his words as images started flowing through my head.

_A girl was strapped to a table, a bunch of doctors standing around her. _

_"Very good" I heard one of the doctors say "her tolerance to electricity is very high, increase the power"_

_Suddenly the girl screamed in agony, her body writhing against the bonds that constrained her. After a couple of minutes the same doctor yelled_

_"Alright turn it off, thats enough for now" _

_The girl stopped struggling and lay still, breathing deeply. The doctor looked at her "now that wasn't so bad now was it?" _

_The girl glared up at him with golden eyes, she couldn't have been more than twelve years old. _

_"Go to hell bastard" she whispered and spat in his face_

_"Ugh you bitch!" the doctor yelled wiping his face off "you're gonna regret that"_

_"No I don't think I will" the girl responded grinning_

The world came into focus again, I was lying on the motel floor with Dean kneeling down next to me. My head was still throbbing from the so called 'vision'- I don't really know what else to call them. A few months ago I had a dream- a dream of Jess stuck on the ceiling with her stomach dripping blood as fire engulfed her body. I ignored it, thought it was just another nightmare but when I realized it wasn't it was too late. I never told Dean though because I knew he wouldn't understand, because I know that Jess's death was my fault, I could have stopped it. That was the last one I had until a couple months ago **(Okay I'm not gonna explain the whole episode with the telekinesis incident, hopefully you guys remember that one)** and I realized they all had a connection to our mothers' death. Reflecting back on the vision I just had I shuddered. Im going to save that girl no matter what it takes, _how can someone go through that pain and smile? _My respect already forming for this mystery girl.

I started to get up but Dean pushed me back down "Woah Sam, easy there"

I shrugged his hand off, got up and sat on the bed rubbing my temples.

"Sooo, you gonna tell me what you uh...saw?" Dean asked after a few moments. I knew he was uncomfortable with my "abilities" and it really irked me- sometimes he acted like I'm a freak. Well, then again, I probablly am.

"Well there was this girl, and she was strapped to a table-"

Dean inturrupted me "woah there Sammy, like you always say this is real life not porn"

I rolled my eyes "Dean shutup. There were guys in white lab coats surrounding her and they were electrocuting her, it looked like they were trying to figure out how many volts she could handle...almost like they were-" I paused, trying to look for the right words

"Expirimenting on her" Dean finished for me

"Yeah, exactly. But whatever they were doing Dean, I have to help her I can't leave her there alone"

"Look Sam, it's horrible I know but do you even know where she is? Any signs or clues? Either way we're in the middle of a job, we can't just abondon this town and let more people die" he replied

I knew he was being reasonable but in the back of my mind, I knew I had to find her. Grudgingly I agreed "Okay, I guess you're right"

"Of course I am Sammy, now lets go I'm starving" Dean said as he was walking out the door. I sighed and followed him out, not being able to shake the feeling that I was ignoring something really important.

* * *

**Okay I feel sorta mean for delaying Evalynn and the Winchester's "introduction" but it will be coming soon!**

** Once again if you have any questions or suggestions PM me please, I am open to all ideas :D**

**I really hope I'm capturing Dean and Sam's personalities the right way because I personally hate it when other authors screw up their characters so tell me what you think. Reviews=Jared padalecki shirtless in my bedroom ;)**

**BTW I'm probablly going to mix around the events of the show Supernatural- I don't really remember the details of season 1 but I probablly will switch around different jobs and experiences. Right now, they don't know that yellow eyes (aka Azaizle- I know I spelled that wrong) was their moms killer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but my summer has been surprisingly busy. **

**Okay so I'm attempting to make my chapters longer, but I don't know if its gonna work out. **

** mccoy- thank you! I'll try to update sooner next time :/ **

**Oh I realized I haven't been doing this- no I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Supernatural**

* * *

Chapter 4

Evalynn POV

Just as I was polishing off my second burger, I heard the door open behind me. Using my peripheral vision I looked at the two men who had just walked in, one of them looked young, no older than 23, and the other looked a bit older, but both were rather attractive. Hey I may be part bird but I still have hormones, _focus Eva_ I stiffened when I noticed they were wearing business suits. Call me paranoid, but when you're dressed like that in a town like this, there's definetley something off.

"Hello mam, this is Agent Willson and I'm Agent Granite, FBI" the older one said, talking to the waitress that had taken my order. I completely froze for a second, but then collected myself quickly. I had to get out of there fast, being noticed by federal agents is definitley not qualify as keeping "under the radar". Chances were, they were looking for me- I wouldn' t be surprised if Itex has powerful government connections. Continuing to eat, I acted as if I didn't notice their appearance, but I continued listening

"Oh well what can I do for ya boys? This doesn't have to do with the recent killings does it?" the waitress asked worridly. Kililngs? I almost let out a sigh of relief, they aren't after me- but as always I didn't leave my gaurd down.

Sam POV

"Unfortunatley it does, now you wouldn't mind if we asked you a few questions Miss..." I paused looking at her name tag "Ellanor?" I asked kindly, the woman seemed a bit frazzled at the mention of the murders

"Of course dears, anything you want to know. Oh and feel free to call me Ellie" she smiled, but it seemed strained

"Thanks we really appreciate it Ellie. Now, do you know of any connections involving the victims?" Of course Dean and I already looked up everything, all records of every victim, but nothing seemed to connect them.

"Not that I know of, you know the first one to go was my husband" the waitress said slightly tearing up, she looked down for a minute. Dean and I exchanged glances, and he nodded at me it meant 'This ones all yours'. I chuckled to myself, Dean could never deal with crying women- no matter what age.

"Oh, we're very sorry" I said sympathetically

"No, no" she sniffled "its okay, go on"

"Do you know anyone who disliked your husband, possibly wanted revenge for some reason?" if the victims were linked, this was the most reasonable first approach to take.

The waitress thought for a minute "No, not that I know of. Tom was a very friendly man, everyone in town liked him." she smiled but it seemed forced. I smiled back, but there was definatley something she was hiding Dean and I shared another look 'Somethings up with her' I nodded once.

"Well thank you for your cooperation" I smiled warmly at her

Looking a little nervous she replied "Oh no problem at all dears, would you like something to eat? Maybe some coffee hm?"

"That would be great, thanks" I said

"Alrighty just take a seat and I'll be back in a jiffy to take your orders" she smiled one last time before dissapearing into the kitchen

"Well...that wasn't suspicious at all" Dean said sarcastically

"Huh I know, so what do you think she's hiding?" I asked as we both slid into the booths

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure its nothin a little snooping cant fix...oh hell yeah, double bacon cheeseburger" Dean practically groaned while looking at the menu

"Ugh, seriously Dean get a room" I said grimacing. Before he could reply the waitress came out with three plastic baggies, full to the brim with boxes and placed them on the table behind us.

"Well heres your order hun, how many people are ya feedin anyways?" I heard the waitress ask someone behind us

"Oh, just one" a girl's voice replied...why did that voice sound familiar? Turning around I looked over to the next booth, and I was greeted with a pair of golden eyes. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly turned around.

"Holy shit Dean, thats the girl" I whispered frantically

My brother looked up at me, burger stuffed in his face "wha gul?" Dean mumbled through his food

"The one from my vision, sitting right behind us"

Dean gulped down his food and looked over my shoulder "and I repeat, what girl?"

Confused I turned around, but instead of golden eyes all I saw was an empty booth

Evalynn POV

Something was off about that man, I knew it from the minute his gorgeous eyes locked with mine..._what the fuck Eva, gorgeous really? Shit you're going soft. _I shook my head at myself- anyways, the way he looked at me was strange...like he knew me. That was my que to get the hell out of there, leaving the money on the table I picked up the boxes and quickly walked out.

My survival instincts were on hyperdrive and I was itching to just burst out my wings and fly as far away as I could from this place but another part of my brain was just sick and tired of running. _Well its fight or flight Eva. _As I walked to the parking lot, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew I was being followed. Alright guys, you wanna make it that kind of game I'm more than willing to play. I grinned to my self _this was gonna be fun. _

* * *

Sam POV

The mystery girl started walking down the street, then took a left into an ally right by what seemed to be an abondoned building. Guessing she was a safe distance away I turned to Dean

"Alright lets go" I told him. He just nodded, then proceeded to unclip his gun from his belt and turn the safety off. Why was Dean always so willing to fight?

He saw the look I was giving him and the gun "Seriously Sam? Its just precaution, stop looking at me like the first thing I'm gonna do is gonna blow her brains out. I won't unless she gives me a reason"

"Dean, don't you think its a bit much, she's just a girl for crying out loud." I said, for some reason finding a need to protect this girl

"Don't give me that crap Sam, you and I both know that things are never what they seem- especially when it involves us. So just trust me on this alright? Anyways we're not gonna go in guns blazin, I just wanna be prepared thats all" he replied, getting frustrated with me. I knew Dean got tired of all of my "good samaritan crap" as he put it, but I don't know why I just felt like it was my responsibilty to save people. If not us hunters, then who will?

But seeing as he did have a point I grudgingly agreed and took out my gun, clicking the safety off "Alright lets go"

We slowly rounded the corner of the ally, guns pointed down but still ready but there was no one in sight the whole length of the ally.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" Dean wondered out loud. I didn't answer just started walking the length of the ally then I spotted bags filled with boxes from the diner, lying in the middle of the walkway.

"Well she was definitley here" I told him, pointing at the boxes

"Okay, somethings seriously screwed up here" Dean replied, I turned around about to agree but no one was there.

"Dean?" I called out but no one replied _Shit. _"Dean this isn't funny! Dea-" suddenly I felt a small amount of pressure at the base of my neck _It was a trap_ I thought before I blacked out.

Evalynn POV

Okay, I admit I feel a bit villanous at this point but hey, they started it. I had led them to the ally, then I released my wings ( ripping in my favorite sweatshirt, but it was better than going shirtless) and flew to the top of the roof, waiting. I heard their footsteps a few yards away, and my muscles tensed, getting ready. When the younger one wasn't looking I swooped down and knocked the other one- I'm guessing his name was Dean- out by simply finding his pressure point at the base of his neck. For dramatic effect, I waited until the younger one noticed his companion was gone until I repeated the same with him. What can I say? I watch a lot of movies **(I know its lame, deal with it)**

I dragged the two unconscious men from the ally, into the abondoned building nearby..._well that doesn't sound wierd at all _I thought to myself. Sighing I made them sit up back to back and found a few old ropes to tie them up with. _Yup, livin the life here_ I thought sarcastically as I waited for my two persecuters to wake up.

* * *

Sam POV

I started to wake up my eyes slowly opening, everything was blurry I vaguely saw the shape of a woman sitting in the corner. Shaking my head I tried getting up, I realized I was tied to something...then I realized that something was Dean. _Damn it, he was right about the girl all along_

Speaking of the devil-

"Finally you're awake! Its about damn time" I heard a familiar feminine voice call out to me.

Ignoring her I asked "who are you?" trying to distract her as I took the pocketknife out of my belt and started to cut the ropes- it was a bit difficult, seeing as my hands were tied behind my back. The girl walked closer- she had long black hair that fell just above her waist, tan skin and- surprise surprise- golden eyes. And she looked exactly like the girl in my vision- well probablly how she would have looked several years ago.

She folded her arms across her body, glaring down at me "I believe I should be asking that question...but I think I already know." Baffled, I started talking but she wasn't done "I'm not gonna ask twice, what do you want from me? Or rather, what do your people want from me" she put air quotes around the words people

Then it clicked, she thought we worked for the men who held her captive when she was younger. At this point it made the most sense that the vision I saw wasn't going to take place, but it already had- but why, I still had no clue. Still cutting at the ropes I told her "Look, we're not here to hurt you" she scoffed but didn't say anything "we're here to help." I finished.

The girl eyed me skeptically, she opened her mouth to say something when-

"Son of a bitch" Dean groaned loudly behind me, apparently conscious. I knew he felt my now freed hands cutting the rope off of his own hands.

"Looks like Thing 2 is awake" the girl said grinning

Dean turned around to look at her "A Dr. Seuss reference, really?"

She frowned in mock anger "Don't hate on the classics" she scolded Dean

"Pfft classics" I heard him mutter under his breath, feeling his head shake in dissaproval.

"So Thing 1' she said turning to me, I tried not to grin at the nickname" if you're not here to hurt me why exactly are you here? I mean, call me crazy but I have a hard time believing that two armed men stalking me in allys have the intentions of somehow helping me."

I can't resist it anymore and I break out into a grin "Look, I'll explain everything but its sort of a long story"

She contemplates for half a minute, "Alright, but you give me any reason to believe you're here to harm me I'll enjoy kicking your asses"

Dean snorts "Are you sure that's all you would enjoy doing to our asses?" he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and elbow him, leave it to him to be flirting in a situation like this.

The girl smiles coyly "I don't know, you tell me" she says with a wink, then turns around and starts to walk out the door.

"Aren't you gonna untie us?" I call out, not wanting her to know I had a knife on me.

Not stopping or turning around she says "that knife of yours seems to be working fine" I didn't have to see her face to know she was smirking.

* * *

**Well according to the word count that was somewhat longer-ish but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter.**

** Once again I am completely open to suggestions or constructive criticism, so it would be awesome if you guys PM me with your ideas**

**PLEASEE R+R- REVIEWS=DOUBLE BACON CHEESEBURGERS...damn now I'm hungry -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty here's chapter 5! whoot whoot! Heads up this chapter is just a lot of information exchange between Evalynn and the Winchesters so I'm sorry if it gets a little boring, but don't worry the action will be coming soon!**

** Esperanza911- Thank you so much! Your comment honestly made my day. I'll try to explain the Supernatural aspects as much as I can (I doubt It'll be a problem since I'm not going by the plot of the episodes). But I'm glad you liked Evalynn, I'll try to develop her character more as the story goes on as well. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Evaylnn POV

Much to my surprise, I actually found myself enjoying the two brothers' company. They caught up a few seconds later once I had walked out of the building. Honestly, I didn't know why I was trusting them- I really shouldn't trust them, but there was just some part of my brain telling me that he was telling the truth.

"So, what is your name?" the young man asked me, inturrupting my thoughts

"Evalynn, but you can call me Eva" I internally winced, Sarah was the only person who ever called me that.

"Nice to meet you Eva I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean" I just looked down at his outstretched hand, yeah I know it was rude but I wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person...and yes handshakes were too touchy- feely for me. Keeping my expression stoic, and my eyes as cold as possible I just nodded once.

Sam awkwardly dropped his hand to his side and itched the back of his head. I didn't miss the glance him and his brother shared, probably already thinking about how weird I was. Slightly annoyed I walked ahead of them (we were heading back to the parking lot of the diner)

"Hey what happened to your sweatshirt?" Dean called from behind me. _Shit_, how could I have forgotten- there were two gaping holes where my wings had pierced through the material. Thankfully the hoodie had shifted, affectively covering my wings

"Um, they got snagged on a tree branch while hiking" I lied, hoping they wouldn't ask to many questions

"Huh, must have been some tree" he replied. I didn't say anything, hoping he would just drop it. We walked the rest of the way in silence, once we reached the parking lot, I stopped by my bike.

"Well this is my ride" I said turning towards them, both Sam and Deans eyes widened

"THIS is your ride?" Dean said guesturing at the motorcycle slightly shocked

"Mhmm." I replied, hoping I sounded indifferent. Honestly I was amused by his reaction but I couldn't let myself show any more emotion than I already have- showing emotion makes you vulnerable.

They both shared a look, damn that was really frustrating.

"How bout we just meet at the Twin Oaks Motel Rm 24, and we can talk there" I said, as I got on my bike revving the engine. I didn't wait for their reply as I sped across the street.

Sam POV

I looked at Dean once she sped away and we both started to walk towards the Impala.

"So, I guess this means we're going" I said as Dean opened the door

We both sat in the car "Yup, she seems innocent enough but there's just something off about her" he said as he started the car.

"Well I'm guessing there would be Dean, if my vision was accurate she probably is a bit messed up" I said feeling guilty. I honestly don't know why but I feel so horrible that I wasn't able to save her from that torture, even though I barely know her.

"Sammy I'm not talking all that mental trauma "she needs help" crap, didn't you notice there was something way off about the rips in her sweatshirt? They definitley weren't caused by a tree." he continued "and Sammy, I know that look."

"What look?" I asked, honestly confused

"That look you get when you told me about Jess's death, or right after we didn't save every single person on a job- its guilt and you have absolutely no reason to be feeling it now." Dean finished, looking slightly aggitated.

I was silent, in all honesty I was shocked. I didn't realize how much of an open book I was to my brother. I sighed knowing there was no use denying it

"Look Dean, I realize why you don't understand. Hell, I don't even know why I feel so bad about not being to be able to help this girl we just met, but I just feel this connection to her. I feel like I gotta protect her" I said, finally venting to my brother. I think the last time we had anything close to a deep conversation was about Jess, and even that didn't really end well. I held my breath, waiting for Dean's answer

He was silent for sometime then he said "You're right, I don't understand but I really want to try to. And if it is important to you, we'll see if we could help this girl out."

"Well uh- thanks I guess" I said, apprehensively. It was so unlike Dean to back down like that

"Alright, alright this is enough chick flick for one evening now lets get out of this car before we both start growing lady parts **(I know Bobby uses this line later on but I just had to use it)**" he said as we parked right outside the motel.

"And don't forget" Dean started after we got out of the car "we still have to see what exactly is going around in this town"

I grinned "I didn't forget, trust me"

We walked through the cramped up motel and stopped outside room 24. I held up my hand to knock, but before my knuckles hit the door Eva's muffled voice shouted "Doors open!"

We both exchanged glances for the fourth time that night, and stepped in.

Evalynn POV

Once I got into the motel room, I got out a bag from underneath the old bed. I unzipped it and pulled out a small shotgun and a small throwing knife, tucking both under the belt of my jeans. I then changed out of my ripped sweatshirt, and put on a slightly longer v- neck on to hide the weapons, then put on a leather jacket to cover the scars on my arms I had gotten from the School.

Subconsciously I ran my fingers over a particular scar on the back of my neck

_I was running on the treadmill, one of the white coats looked at me and started jotting down little notes on his clipboard. _

_"Faster" he commanded. I suddenly felt the moving belt bellow my feet start moving quicker. My legs struggled to keep up, my lungs fighting for oxygen. I had already thrown up twice, dehydrated but they still didn't let me stop. Not being able to do it anymore I started to fall behind, when I felt a prick on my neck for the sixth time that day. _

_"You know what happens when you slow down, 435" he said sinisterly addressing me with my expiriment number. There was a knife suspended from the ceiling that was placed right behind my neck, if I slowed down the knife would imbed itself into my neck. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to hurt like a bitch. _

_I didn't say anything, not even complaining. I didn't want to give him the pleasure. I moved slightly faster, but I could still feel the edge of the blade tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. _

_"But of course if that isn't enough motivation for you, we can always get your dear Sarah in here and it'll really be a party" he spit her name out like it was poison. Red clouded my vision and forgetting the pain I moved faster. My legs blurred and sweat started pouring down my face in buckets, but I kept moving. Faster, faster. _

I was brought back to reality with the sound of a car driving into the parking lot. Looking outside the window, Dean and Sam where getting out of the car and making their way over to the room. I wasn't stupid enough to trust them, hence the weapons, so I was extremelly aware of all of my surroundings. Moments later I felt the ground slightly vibrate, indicating the footsteps coming down the hallway. I saw the shadow of two pairs of feet under the crack of my door. _Showtime _I thought as I yelled "Doors open!"

* * *

The two brothers walked in, and Sam closed the door behind them. We all stood in a moment of tense silence until Dean cleared his throat

"May we sit down mam?" Dean asked mockingly, effectively breaking the tension.

I rolled my eyes "make yourselves comfortable", Dean sat on the single chair in the corner of the room and Sam leaned against the bedside table. I didn't move from the edge of the bed, aware of every single movement.

"So, am I gonna get an explanation as to why you two were following me?" I asked

I saw Dean look over at Sam and mouth 'You start'. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking nervous

"Okay I'll start from the beginning" he began, "You see, there are things in our world that not many people know about, things that not many people believe..."

After he finished I was honest to God just plain shocked. Either these guys were a bunch of physchos our our world is really fucked up. _Hmm I'll go with both_. I mean demons, vampires and werewolves? They're not supposed to exist. _Just like avain human hybrids _a part in the back of my mind told me. Ugh screw you brain for being so damn rational sometimes, I opened and closed my mouth several times...unsure of what to say.

I ended up laughing outloud, I'm pretty sure I sounded borderline hysterical. Dean and Sam shared a concerned look and honestly I couldn't blame them.

"Look-" Dean started to talk but I put my hand up, indicating him to by silent.

I rubbed my eyes "Okay, say this is real, what in the world does this have to do with me?"

"Well, some type of monster or demon- we don't know yet- killed our mother and recently my girlfriend." I didn't say anything, I know he didn't need my pity so I stayed silent as he went on "recently I've been having these, well...visions" he said putting the word visions in air quotes

"Sooo, you're psychic" I said a bit skeptically

Sam POV

"Yeah" I said, hesitantly unsure of what her reaction would be.

She simply nodded and said "okay, go on".

I looked at her wierdly, she took that a little too well "It seems to be that all of my visions are somehow connected to our mothers death or whatever murdered her"

"And I'm guessing thats where I come into the picture" she said, still surprisingly calm.

I gave her a sad smile "Yeah, last night I got a vision and I saw a girl who looked like a younger version of you strapped to a table" I waited, and gauged her reaction.

At this point her calm demeanor was gone and I'm pretty sure every muscle in her body stiffened, I paused unsure if I should go on

"And?" she said, her voice sounding strained.

"W-well they were electrocuting her, seeing how much she could handle. When I saw you in the diner today, I recognized you and I realized I was looking into the past. Usually I get visions involving the future, but this one was different and I have no idea why." I finished, exahling nervously. I looked over at Dean, but he was paying attention to Eva who was intentlly looking down at the floor.

Evalynn POV

I felt frozen, like I couldn't move. _How could he know?_ _How could that be possible?_ I love to think I'm so strong, that after what I've been through nothing can hurt me. But the truth is I'm so ashamed of my past, my fear of weakness is a weakness itself. I stared at the ground carefully studying the cracks and crevices on the motel floor.

I noticed that Dean and Sam were both looking at me worridly, then I realized how pathetic I must look. Clearing my throat I cleared my face of all emotions and looked up.

"So I guess you want answers" I said, my voice surprisingly clear and authoritative, void of emotion

"No we want cookies" Dean said sarcastically. Sam glared at his brother but I just ignored him

"Look, I'll tell you the basics alright but I don't know if its gonna help you in any way." I took a deep breath in and explained what the School was, but I spared a lot of the gory details- including the tiny detail that I currently posses wings.

After I was done Sam was stunned into silence and Dean just looked pissed (at what I had no clue.) An extremelly uncomfortable silence settled over us yet again- damn this was getting annoying.

Then Dean spoke "then how'd you get out?" sounding more sobered down. I almost groaned in frustration, I heard the pity in his voice and I hated it. Not wanting to go into details I simply stated

"I escaped." They didn't pry for details.

Sam POV

I had no clue what to say, even before she said anything I knew her story was going to be messed up but it still came as a shock. I mean how can humans do that to others? Expirmenting on little children? Its just sick. I looked at Dean and he looked furious- probably at these Itex people. In all honesty I was too, I felt this wierd protectiveness over Eva and the thought of her going through that just made me sick to my stomach.

But that still didn't explain why I had the vision of her, how could she have anything to do with the monster that killed Jess? Questions filled my head, but there were just no answers. Suddenly I realized something

"Eva did you notice anything strange about the _scientists_ while you were there?" I asked eagerly

She looked uncomfortable but answered "you mean except for the evil, baby killing sadism? Nope, everything seemed normal." sarcasm coating every word.

I winced, obviously I had worded that wrong "Thats not what I meant, I mean do you remember seeing any of their eyes a different color? Possibly black or red?"

Before she could reply, Dean spoke "You think that Itex place is run by demons" he didn't ask, he confirmed.

I nodded my head once and started pacing the room "Its a theory that makes sense, Eva you described them as evil soulless bastards well what if they actually were? It would also explain why I'm having the visions."

I stopped to look at Eva, she looked slightly sick to her stomach "Demons?" she questioned, looking up at me. To my surprise I saw no fear in her eyes, only pure anger I actually took a step back. She got up and started furiously pacing the room

"So you think these _demons_" she spat the word out "the same one that killed your mother and girlfriend, are responsible for killing-" she paused for a second, almost like she was catching herself "-for killing all of those children?" she asked angrily, obviously struggling to contain her emotions. I didn't miss the pause she took but I didn't mention anything about it.

"Well thats the only way that makes sense. So did you see anything extremely out of place about any one of them?" I asked again

"No, not at all" she said a bit too quickly. Dean and I exchanged glances

"Look" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glared at my hand and I took it off quickly _Idiot_ I thought, obviously she wouldn't want a stranger getting anywhere near her. I took a couple steps back and saw that Dean was wearing an amused expression with one eyebrow raised. I resisted the urge to flip him off and went on

"We know its hard to process, but with more information we're one step closer to finding this evil bastard and killing him for good"

She sighed, looking conflicted about something "Okay I'll tell you everything I know, no matter how crazy it sounds, if you promise me one thing" she paused waiting for my reply

Curious I looked at Dean, he looked suspicious "yeah sure, what is it?"

Eva looked up at both of us "I get to come along, and help you hunt him down"

* * *

Eva POV

_Did I just say that? _I was shocked with myself, I never ask for help let alone ask someone if I could tag along. I told myself that the only reason I wanted to because I wanted to travel with them and help kill the...the _demon _was to avenge Sarah's death along with all the other kids who went through that hell. But i_s that the only reason Eva? _A part of my brain questioned _Maybe you just don't want to be alone any more- _I shut my inner monologue up before it got any more bright ideas. I inwardly groaned, why did things have to get so complicated.

"Um, I guess so" Sam replied at about the same time Dean said "hell no!"

They both glared at each other for a few moments until Dean said "Sammy can I talk to you for a minute...outside?"

I sat back on the bed, amused at the exchange between them. Sam nodded once then turned to me

"We'll be right back" he said, forcing a smile. Dean turned to me and gave me an extremely fake smile. He proceeded to walk out the door with Sam trailing behind him.

Once they were outside I let out a deep breath I felt like I had been holding the minute they stepped into the room. If by any chance they did agree to my offer (which I highly doubted they would), should I tell them about my wings? _Uh hell no _my brain told me, as I continued assesing my options, the two brothers walked into the room.

Sam looked accomplished and Dean looked extremely frustrated

"So I think we'll take you up on that deal" Sam said, somewhat happily. Dean just grunted in consent, I had a feeling this wasn't that much of a mutual decision.

Though I was enjoying Deans discomfort, I responded with a short nod

"So, what now?"

"Well since you are gonna travel with us, we're gonna have to teach you how to defend yourself" Dean said, trying to sound somewhat authoritative. I almost laughed out loud at the irony of the situation but kept a straight face as he went on "Sammy and I came here on a job, found about some suspicious activity in the area. Its also an opportunity for you to learn monster hunting 101, and hun I really hope you can keep up cause you slow us down and you're out" he said with what I'm pretty sure he thought was a threatening expression

Resisting the urge to laugh I gave him my sweetest smile "I'll try my best" _This is going to get interesting_.

* * *

**Well there it was! I have to say it was my longest chapter so far, which I am proud of...but I know it was a bit boring. This is the main chapter where I established base of the main plot, so the action will follow soon. And I gotta admit, I'm pretty excited :D**

**R+R please! Reviews= CHICKEN WINGSS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Say hello to this uber long chapter! Jeez, I thought it would never end, but I still really liked the way it turned out. **

** Esperanza911- ha well I hope you're thoroughly amused by this chapter xD. Honestly, I can't wait till they find out about her wings too, but sadly, that will not happen in this chapter *single tear*, but fear not, it will be coming soon. **

**Oh and thanks to almp15 for adding this story to their alerts. **

**And guys, please please please review. I won't ever wait for a certain number of reviews until I update but I would really love them...especially considering I'm updating this at three in the morning. So if you like this story, just leave a little comment, nothing fancy. Please and thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Evalynn POV

I plopped down onto the bed with a big sigh. I had kept my end of the deal telling them everything I saw that might have been considered as "evidence of demonic activity" (as they put it) at my time in the School...

_Groggy, I opened my eyes. I realized I was back in my cage, the drugs just now wearing off. I looked to my right but Sarah wasn't there, I_ punched_ the bars on the cage in anger, frustrated at my incapability to protect her. _

_I heard footsteps and turned my head to the entrance, in came a white coat dragging my half conscious sister into the door. I bit my tongue, keeping myself from yelling at the white coat. I knew it would only get Sarah into trouble_

_"Wow, I'm surprised" the bastard said turning to me "no yelling or even screaming from you, good thing too, I was starting to get headaches. Then again I can't say the same about this one" he said gesturing to Sarahs now limp form. I had to hold back a growl, he walked closer to my cage and looked down "she just looves to scream" he said, taunting me_

_I tried to keep my breathing steady, anger_ coursing_ through my veins like my own blood. My palms bleeding from my nails digging into them, laughing at my obvious attempt at restraining myself he continued _

_"Anyways, I wouldn't even worry about her if I were you, we were just adding a few...upgrades. She should be thankful" I didn't say anything, the surgeries and experiments they did to "enhance" certain capabilities usually ended in horrific failures. I would rather be tortured. To my own horror, I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes._

_His smile widened once he saw them "good to know you remember who's in charge around here." He started walking away, but gave me one last look before walking out of the door, and for a crazy moment, his eyes looked pitch black. _

I shuddered at the memory- at the time I thought I was so drugged up I was seeing things, apparently I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was. I told them about this instance, and many others like them and their suspicions were confirmed.

I lay on the bed, looking up at the cracks at the ceiling- which is honestly what I had been doing all day after my encounter with the Winchesters. It was all so hard to process, the supernatural actually being real- I guess thats slightly ironic coming from a mutant like me. If I did show them my wings, would they just put me on the list of all the other monsters they hunted? A part of me said yes, they'll hurt me and I shouldn't trust them. But I just couldnt bring myself to just shut them out like I did (and still do) with everyone else.

I groaned in frustration and turned onto my side, staring at yet another wall. I kicked the covers off of me and quickly got up, starting to feel trapped in this damn room. Looking out the window, I was surprised to see it was already dark out.

Slipping on some shoes and keeping my weapons on me, I got out of my room and rushed out of the motel into the night. I shivered- all I was wearing was a cami and thin sweatpants, but I welcomed the cold. Jogging into a secluded area laden with trees I unfurled my wings, closing my eyes in content as they stretched out to their maximum length. Taking a quick jump, I started pumping my wings going further into the night sky.

I loved being in the air because it was so calm and peaceful- the complete opposite of what I have experienced most of my life- it helps me forget about everything. I laughed out loud, doing a loop in the air, loving the feeling of freedom...yeah I know, its the epitome of cliche but sue me for being happy.

I stayed up in the air for at least an hour or two more, enjoying the night sky. I gracefully landed around the same area I took off, and walked back to the motel slightly more relaxed then before, although every fiber of my being wanted to still be up in the air. But I had work to do, and I wasn't stopping until every single one of those demons were back in hell where they belonged.

Sam POV

Once we got back into our motel room, Dean was still frustrated with me, all traces of whatever understanding we had reached just hours before was gone.

The conversation we had outside Eva's motel room didn't exactly go well

_"Dude, how are you okay with some wierd random chick who we've just met joining us on our hunts. For all we know, she could be working with the demon that killed mom or Jess." Dean said the moment he closed the door behind him_

_"Common Dean, didn't you say you'd try to understand?" I asked him, trying not to fight fire with fire_

_"Oh I'm trying, but its not exactly working out, I said we'd check it out see what this girls' situation is then we could go from there" he replied, getting slightly more aggitated_

_"Her 'situation' is basically wanting to hunt down the same thing we are, so why are you so against it?" I demanded a reply, I knew I was getting slightly angry too. _

_"Damn it Sam, because dad doesn't trust other people when it comes down to hunting and he's a hell of a better hunter than both of us." Okay, he had crossed the line there_

_"Seriously Dean? This is ridiculous! In case you haven't noticed, dad isn't here and we're not getting any closer to finding him, we still have no clue who or where this demon is if it even is a demon, and Eva is our only lead at this point. So, no offense Dean, but screw what dad says" I was close to yelling. I was just so tired of his blind worship of the man, but I knew I had crossed the line as well._

_I knew Dean was also trying to hold back his anger when he replied "Okay, so you want her in? Fine she is, but when if this all starts to go south- which it will- don't come crying to me. There's a reason that most hunters fly solo Sammy.__" and with that he walked back in. I sighed, roughly running my fingers through my hair and followed him in. _

We hadn't talked the whole day- Dean looked around town and got as much information from the locals as he could, while I did all research on any creature that possibly fit the criteria. The only thing I found that was even close to the description we had was a shtriga- a creature that stole the life energy out of kids, leaving them sick then eventually dead. The only thing was, obviously the victims weren't kids. I slammed shut around the tenth book I looked through, exhaling loudly.

Dean walked in moments later, we were both still uncomfortable around each other after the arguement, but this we were still on a job and we had to focus.

I cleared my throat "So did you find anything?" I asked

"Yeah I think I did, I went around town, asked questions about the victims. Apparently all of them were in great need of couples counceling- and it wasn't exactly a secret, everyone that I talked to mentioned they had marriage issues"

"So all these victims had relationship issues," I paused, leaning back in my chair "great so what does that mean?"

Dean scoffed "I dunno, you're the smart one Sammy so you do your research and I'm gonna hit up the bar. Gonna see if I can find any more information."

I looked at him skeptically "Information? Are you sure about that?"

He just grinned and started walking out the door "yup, a one on one session on anatomy"

Typical Dean, sighing I did a bit more research but I couldn't focus. My mind kept on travelling to Eva, Dean was right- she was hiding something and I was dying to find out. But other than that, there was just something about her that was so fascinating- yes she was attractive, no doubt about that- but she was really gaurded and defensive, it made me wonder what made her like that. In a weird way Eva reminded me of my brother- who always gaurded his emotions, and hated showing any weakness.

I was still lost in my thoughts as I lay in bed, Dean had texted me saying it was gonna be a late night (trust me, I knew what that meant) so I wasn't worried. It took a while, but I finally closed my eyes feeling a bit drowsy and let sleep take over.

* * *

_All around me it was dark except, I looked around, finally looking down I realized I was high up in the air. I heard a laugh from behind me, I turned quickly, feeling oddly weightless. All I saw was a silhouette of a girl, looping around in the air with two large wings attatched to her back, spanning out on both sides. Squinting I tried moving forward, as soon as I tried to take a step I started falling when-_

"Sam!" Deans voice called out, struggling to open my eyes I didn't answer. I tried lifting my head but it was suddenly thrown back from the impact of a pillow hitting my face.

"What the hell Dean?" I said getting up. I rubbed my jaw _man that hurt. _I racked my brain, trying to remember the dream I had, but all I could remember was feeling like I was falling.

"And I thought you were the morning person" my dear brother said shaking his head. All I did was glare at him, then turned to look at the clock

"Uh Dean, is there a reason we're up at four in the morning?" I said, scratching my head

"Sam, sam sam" he said sounding amused "so naive. Yes there is- we gotta show this Eva girl that we mean business, its not some fun adventure to go on only to completely screw us over once she decides to opt out because she realized that this is not cut out for her" he said in one breath, obviously still uneasy about our decision to include her. "Besides" he said smirking evilly "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we sneak in and wake her up"

Amused, I said "I don't know Dean, looks like you're protesting a little to much" I smirked

He looked at me "What are you trying to say?"

I put my hands up in surrender "Nothing, nothing at all" but I was still grinning.

I expected a bit of anger but instead, he smirked right back "You know maybe you're right, she's got a good body, she'd probablly be a nice piece of a-"

I inturrupted him, pretty pissed "Dean shut up", he was provoking me and he succeeded.

It was his turn to grin, mocking my sign of surrender he said "Alright, I'm done"

I internally slapped myself for letting him get to me _Why should I care what he thinks of Eva anyways? _I almost growled in frustration

"You comin Sam, or ya just gonna sit here all day with that constipated look on your face" Dean called out to me, putting on his jacket

I glared at him yet again, he just laughed "Look! There it is again!" he said pointing at my face.

I rolled my eyes "Real mature Dean" I said

"I try"

And with that we both walked out the door. Once we got to Eva's motel Dean took out a couple of pins and started to work on the locks. I slapped his hands away

"How bout we just knock?" I offered

Mumbling something about me being a party pooper he knocked twice, after waiting a couple moments without a reply Dean knocked on the door again.

"Alright thats it, I'm done waiting" he said, getting in a stance I knew too well

"Dean no, she's probably sleeping theres no need to-" I was inturrupted by the sound of my brothers boot kicking the door open

"-kick the door open" I said with a sigh. He just looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. Ignoring the look I took a glance inside, I walked in when I saw no one there.

"Huh, looks like she woke up even earlier than us" I said. Dean rewarded me with a _Ya think?_ look, obviously upset that he didn't get a chance to play drill sergeant yet.

"What the hell man? What kind of girl wakes up this early anyways?" he asked trying to mask his dissapointment

"I don't know Dean, after all the things we told her yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't sleep much" I said, completely being able to relate to that feeling

"Okay, thats fine but where would she go at four in the morning? The diner doesn't open for another hour." Dean observed, getting suspicious. I didn't say anything, but I knew I agreed with him.

I noticed my brother start to walk around and inspect the room

"Dean what are you doing?" I asked, tired of his antics.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm snooping for clues" he said, walking into the bathroom

"Dean I don't thi-" he put a hand up to silence me.

"Look Sam, you can't just sit there and tell me you don't think there's a single thing off about this girl. Or that you don't want answers, the story she gave us about this Itex place and the School wasn't exactly very thorough" he said, annoyed with my reluctance.

Truthfully I did want answers. So, sighing in defeat, I walked over and started looking through the drawers of the small desk.

After a few moments, Dean's muffled voice called out "Looks like I found something"

I turned around only to find my brothers torso under the small bed. He slid out and in his hands was a worn out brown bag, he set it on the bed with a plop.

"You ready for this?" he said dramatically, his hand on the zipper

"Oh just open it" I said impatiently, ignoring the guilt gnawing at the back of my mind

"Well fine Mr. Grumpy" he replied, but opened the zipper. Reaching in he pulled out a rifle, yes a real working rifle. Eyebrows raised Dean looked towards me

"I really shouldn't say I told you so, but..." he paused "I so fucking told you so" he finished, grinning

Not replying, I silently reached into the bag, ignoring how odd that thought sounded. We ended up finding a couple of knives- not kitchen knives, real daggers used for fighting- changes of clothes, and surprisingly enough, a few fake ID's.

Dean held one up, inspecting the card "Well, can't say I haven't seen one of these before" he observed

I smiled, we had a whole box full of fake ID's in the trunk of the Impala- some may call it excessive- we just call it being resourcefull. My smile faded as I thought about why she would have these.

"Well, obviously our Evalynn here isn't miss Goody Two Shoes" Dean concluded

I looked at him incredulously "Dean, I think we both knew that the minute we woke up in an old building, completely tied up"

He looked back at me "Dude, you're just helping me prove my point here."

Getting frustrated I shot back "And what point exactly is that?"

Dean was starting to get aggitated as well "That we can't trust her! She has a shady past, carries a bunch of weapons that she really should have, and fake IDs"

I gaped at him "But that description fits us perfectly!"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times but just ended up mumbling a quiet 'whatever'.

"Look," I said putting the stuff back in the bag "lets just leave before-" I was inturrupted yet again by the slam of a door. And at the entrance stood an extremelly pissed of Eva, her golden eyes flashing

"-that happens" I finished, stifiling a groan.

Eva POV

"What. The. Hell" I practically growled, beyond pissed. I probably didn't have a right to be angry though, considering that I was just doing the same exact thing. I had gotten up early- nightmares filled with black eyed demons ripping Sarah limb from limb kept me awake- and decided to go for a jog. Though I still felt like flying, the town was starting to wake up and I didn't want to risk being spotted.

It was still slightly dark when I stepped outside, as I ran, I wondered why I so easily trusted the Winchester boys. Sure they made a convincing arguement, but there was still no proof. Sighing to myself, I knew what I had to do- I jogged back over to the motel **(I forgot to mention this- they are both staying at the same motel, considering there's only one in this town), **hoping they were stopped at the diner.

I knocked once I reached their room, not getting a reply, I strained my ears and listened for any movement. Not hearing anything, I dug out two bobby pins from the depths of my pockets and worked the lock. Hearing the satisfying click, I nudged the door open cautiously, after I looked around and so no one, I stepped in. _Damn_ I thought at the sight of their room, books and papers were scattered everywhere, both of the beds were messed up, and clothes were thrown around everywhere. I walked to the desk (after unfortunately stepping on a pair of boxers- _God I hope those were clean)_ and started looking through the papers.

The first few sheets I saw were all missing persons reports from this area, as well as newspaper clippings from the obituary section glued haphazardly onto blank sheets. _Well that explains why they were interrogating for the murders_, I moved on to the books flipping through a couple. Werewolves, vampires, demons and hundreds of other of monsters filled the pages, I set the book down and stepped back, taking a deep breath. _Well it looks like they were telling the truth_, ugh.

I kept everything back where it belonged, and started walking out the door, when I saw an object out of the corner of my eye that had fallen on the floor. I walked over and leaned down to pick it up- it was an old leather journal, the pages swollen from use. Curious, I opened it up, in the front there was a name written in an untidy scrawl- John Winchester. Well I was just gonna assume that was the Winchesters father, even more intrugued, I started flipping through the worn out pages- some filled with notes and drawings of the creatures I saw in the other books and others just names and occasionally phone numbers.

Suddenly, and all too familiar name flashed by my eyes, hurridly I flipped a few pages back and saw five words- 'Itex is just the beginning'. _Um, what? _I frantically looked through the neighbooring pages, but nothing else mentioned Itex. _The beggining of what? And how did John Winchester know about Itex in the first place? Did he about the School? Hell, does he work for the School. _Questions flooded my brain, but I could provide no answers, I exhaled sharply in frustration. Not wanting to get caught I ripped the page out, stuffed it in my pocket, and put the journal back in its place. Still slightly shaken, I walked back to my room only to see the door cracked open...

And , now here I am, standing by the doorway, fuming. Reigning in my anger I sighed and walked in .

Sam took a couple steps back, and Dean just rolled his eyes at him, then Sam spoke "Look we can expla-"

I inturrupted him "No need to boys, I get it"

Both brothers looked puzzled at this, Dean still suspicious (as always) "So thats it? No yelling, or threatening?"

I smiled and shook my head "Nope," I paused "in fact, I was just returning from a little trip to your motel room" I kept my face stoic, but I was grinning from ear to ear on the inside, knowing how Dean would react.

At first, the pair froze bringing on yet again another tense silence, until...

"YOU WHAT?" the oldest of the two shouted.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window ledge in what I hoped looked to be in a non-chalant manner "Oh please, may I remind you that I just walked in on you two snooping around in _my _room?" I said, keeping my face blank

"Well, touche I guess" he said grudgingly. I couldn't help it anymore and smiled in triumph.

"Lets establish one thing- we obviously don't trust one another, correct?" the brothers nodded their heads at the same time "So then I'm sure you have secrets that I don't know and obviously I have secrets that you don't know, but that doesn't mean we're out to harm each other" I said, having a hard time believing the words coming out of my mouth "I need your help, and- lets face it- you need mine, so lets put aside the secrets and get to business" I finished with a tone of finality.

Both brothers shared a knowing look

"Alright lets start then" Dean said, and slightly evilly, if I do say so myself.

Sam POV

Well, I can't say I saw that one coming, even though I should have- obviously she has every right to be suspicious of us as much as we do regarding her and her past. Back to the matter at hand, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Dean training her- Eva definitley was strong, but hand on hand combat with my brother? I shuddered at the thought, once again that protectiveness I felt over her making an appearance, I tried to suppress it but failed.

Eva didn't look at all phased at the evil glint in Deans eye, or maybe she just didn't see it "Lead the way captain" she said with a mock salute. Once we got back to our motel room, we filled her in on the information we know.

When the daycare was mentioned she spoke "Wait the creepy sounding, pedo- bear haven one?"

Dean cracked a smile (surprisingly) "Yeah, thats the one"

Eva bit her lip thinking, while rubbing the back of her neck. I noticed that odd habit of hers whenever she was thinking, then she finally spoke "Well when I was driving into town, I felt this pull towards the building. Almost as if.." she paused, seemingly unsure on how to go on "as if something was calling me there, and I felt like I had to answer to the call"

Well that sounded alot like-

"Sirens" Dean said, completing my thought for me **(lets just pretend they already went on the job with the siren). **Yeah but no other information we have matches up- no sign of being mind controlled by some magic spit" I said, shuddering at the memory.

I saw Eva raise her eyebrow, I turned to explain when she held up her hand and said "No. I don't wanna know"

Dean grinned at her "Smart choice...for once."

"Ouch Dean, that one hurt" Eva replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright guys, business remember?" I said, bringing the two back on track.

"Right, Sammy you can do your research thing while I teach Eva a few tricks of the trade" he said with a wink in Evas direction, and let me tell you if looks could kill, Dean would be six feet under. I'm pretty sure I saw him even flinch a bit.

I sighed, although I wasn't exactly keen on letting Dean alone with Eva in a room full of weapons, we had already spent too much time in this town already, we needed answers before someone else died.

Eva POV

By this time, I was actually feeling a bit giddy- I was used to people underestimating me just by my appearance, which is exactly what Dean was doing (you would think after seeing all of my weapons he would have gotten some sort of clue by now)- and I absolutely loved the looks on their faces when I shoved it right back in theirs. We were in the Impala, driving off to somewhere we could practice shooting and throwing knives without being seen.

"Alright, well I'm hoping that since you own guns, you know how to shoot" he said as he drove up into an abandoned garage _Can this get any shadier?_

"Nice job Captain Obvious, want a cookie?" I provoked him as we both stepped out of the car.

"Okay miss smart ass, enough talking, and show me what you got" he said handing my the rifle. He, then walked over and lined up a few beer cans on a small ledge about twenty to thirty feet away.

Stepping out of the way, he yelled "Don't hold back"

I smirked and took my aim, lining the gun up parallel with my face I enjoyed the feeling of the cool metal on my cheek. This was one of the many moments where I realized how much of a wierdo I was. Taking a deep breath I shot each of the cans, one by one in a row, hiting the center every time. Even from where I was standing, I could see Deans jaw drop.

I smiled feeling extremelly accomplished, I didn't exactly train or practice, but with my very above average eyesight as well as reflexes, shooting was something I didn't really have to try that hard for. Dean walked over, looking extremelly upset.

Trying to recover he said "Well, shootings just a small part of it, half the time, guns aren't really affective. We either use them on werewolves- silver bullets only- or we use them to slow monsters down. But these guns won't do a thing to most of those creatures out there"

Even though I was still feeling smug, I couldn't ignore the fear that was creeping up inside me.

When I didn't say anything Dean continued "A lot of it will actually be more of physical combat which involves a lot of things- quick reflexes, fast thinking, and a nicely devloped body." He said, motioning towards his torso

"Well then its a miracle you're still alive" I said, trying to knock him down a couple pegs.

"Get back to me on that, after we're done" he said smirking, as I saw him get into a fighting stance.

I returned his smirk, thinking about how amusing it was that he was so sure he would win. I didn't say anything, just got into my own position- feet apart and firmly planted, arms ready slightly raised.

We both started to circle each other, I knew he would get impatient and make a move soon. And surely enough, I was right, he lunged forward with a right hook but I simply stepped back. I grinned widely, already noting his weakness- I admit Dean isn't stupid, but he fights with brawn not brain- each one of his moves were angry.

His grin started to fade as he sent a left jab to my stomach and I just leaned back slightly, easily avoiding it. His eyes narrowed and I saw his leg tense, _God he was so predictable _I thought as I ducked away from his roundhouse kick. Dean growled in frustration, but didn't say anything.

_Alright, time to have some fun, _going on the offensive I faked right, but punched left, satisfied when I felt his cotton covered torso underneath my knuckles.

He bent down a bit, I took this to my advantage and brought his head down onto my raised knee. Okay, so maybe that was a bit too far, but I still enjoyed hearing the crack of his nose over my knee. Not expecting him to recover so quickly, he swiped his leg under mine, affectively knocking me onto my butt. He got on top of me straddling my torso, he looked down at me with a bloody nose, and he was furious.

Dean got a couple punches in, before I caught his fist and pushed it back, pushing my torso up off the ground at the same time, knocking him off of me and onto the ground. Grabbing him by his shirt I stood him up, and punched him in the jaw (reluctantly not using my full force) then jabbed him in the stomach once again. I was about to give him another punch to the stomach, knowing it was already sore, but it was his turn to catch my fist this time. In a second he twisted my arm painfully behind my back, with my back facing him. Then, he kicked the back of my knees causing me to loose my balance and fall onto the floor.

I relaxed slightly thinking he had won then leaned in and spoke into my ear "Well hun, I'm not gonna lie that was a pretty good fight you put up"

I grinned "Who said I'm done?" I didn't give him a chance to answer the question as I suddenly got up effectively head butting his chin in the process. He loosened his grip, not wasting a second, I grabbed his arm with my other hand and threw him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud on his back.

Dean didn't speak for a few moments (probably because the wind was knocked out of him), then, without moving from the ground he said

"Alright, I'm done" he said, slightly breathlessly.

I grinned as I heard the sincerity in his voice. Walking over I held out a hand, he ignored it and got back onto his feet, then just looked at me.

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze I asked "What?"

"What the hell was that?" he almost shouted in reply.

"Um, me kicking your ass maybe?" I said cheekily "But I will say, you put up a pretty good fight"

Dean looked so confused, it was funny "But where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

Lovely, more questions I don't wanna answer _Oh common Eva, you couldn't win a fight with him like that and not expect questions_

Sighing, I replied with a question "Where do you think?"

He looked at me awkwardly "Right. Okay, well we should head back then" He was acting cool, but I could tell he was still pissed about loosing the fight. We both got back to the motel, after taking a shower I dried myself off and dressed. Looking in the mirror I inspected my face- there were two nasty bruises- one on my jaw and when right under my eye. The first thought that came to my head was _Sam is so gonna freak. _Wait, what? Why would I even think such a thing, Sam wouldn't be worried about me, the thought was just impractical.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck went up. I stood up like someone had electrocuted me (oh the irony) and suddenly felt the need to make sure Sam was okay. Tucking my usual weapons in under my belt, I jogged over to the Winchesters room and knocked on the door loudly, getting more and more anxious by the second. _What the hell was going on?_

I soon as Dean opened the door I blurt out "Where's Sam?"

Dean looked at me funny, but was obviously worried "I don't know, he wasn't in the room when I got here and I tried his cell a ton of times but he didn't pick up"

A sense of dread settled in the pit of my stomach and I knew that Sam was in danger, and all of my instincts were screaming at me to help him. Barely able to stay still I started pulling Deans arm "We gotta find him. Now."

"Eva chill, he might just be at the diner and his phone's probablly on silent".

"No!" I yelled, "we have to find him!" I said over my shoulder as I ran down the hall, leaving Dean standing at the doorway looking after me like I was a crazy person.

I got on my bike and revved the engine, Dean followed me into the parking lot and got into the Impala, not waiting up I sped to the diner. I was half way up the steps to the entrance of the diner when I suddenly knew he wasn't in there. I have no idea how, but I could just feel it, I gave Dean a look of horror from the entrance of the diner and he nodded his head in understanding, turned the Impala around, and started to speed in the direction of the daycare.

* * *

**Andd there it was! I know I introduced a lot in that chapter- with John Winchesters journal, to Evalynns' "Sammy senses" and the thing about the daycare. But dont worry, it will all be explained eventually! **

**R+R please, and PM me if you have any suggestions! Reviews=cookies for Dean (aka Captain Obvious) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I started to lose interest in this story and when I actually picked up where I left off, I had no idea how to start. But, I finally found my muse and here is chapter 7.**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews and follows, I really hope you guys are all still with me! This chapter's pretty long so I hope you guys like it. **

**Oh and important message: Would anyone who is qualified enough like to beta this story? I think I'm in need of one. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam POV

After Eva and Dean had left, I once again hit the books, still not being able to find anything. Maybe they were a breed with in the siren family tree...either way I was getting no where at all. Flipping through the pages, a word caught my eye- succubus. Curious, I started to read into it when I felt this odd sensation, like something was calling me over shaking it off, I kept on reading. The feeling started to grow stronger, _Come to me_ a voice whispered I turned around sharply to check if anyone was there, but all I saw was the mess of the motel room

_Come to me _the same voice whispered, the pull strengthened and I barely registered what I was doing, I started walking to the door feeling like a stranger in my body. I felt almost completely numb except for the urge to find the owner of that voice. Like a madman I ran down the street, following the voice _Hurry _it commanded, and my legs pumped faster, finally stopping in front of the daycare.

The daycare wasn't open yet, but the door was unlocked- my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried me through the front door. I vaguely registered a part of my brain screaming that something was really off and that I was in danger, I paused shaking my head trying to clear it. _COME TO ME! _the voice was angry now, all doubts flew out of my brain and I resumed jogging down the halls. Somehow, I knew every single turn I needed to make to reach my destination. I halted at a door marked 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. The door was cracked open, pushing it open I looked around _Come to me_ it commanded once again. In the back of my mind, warning bells practically screaming in my head, but the need to walk into that room was to strong. As soon as I took a step in, stars started to cloud my vision and black started closing in around the edges of my line of sight. I tryed shaking my head to stay conscious, the mysterious call no longer having any effect on me, but my efforts were in vain as darkness started to close in around me, and I blacked out for the second time this week.

Eva POV

A sharp pain zapped through my head as we reached the parking lot of the daycare, I put my hand to my forehead quickly, but the mysterious pain left as soon as it went. I wasn't relieved at all, I knew it just meant Sam was getting deeper into shit by the moment, quickly putting my bike stand down I ran to entrance while getting my gun on and clicking the safety off.

Dean got out of the Impala and did the same as we both approached the entrance, guns ready. We both took one look at the open door and shared a knowing look, _he's definitley here. _

Keeping his weapon up, Dean kicked the door fully open and scanned the room with his gun.

"Clear" he said, not turning to me.

Despite the situation we were in I rolled my eyes "I can see that" I replied pushing past him and walking ahead, Sam and whatever was with him were further in the building. Before I could go too far Dean grabbed my arm

"What are you doing? We can't just go in there not knowing what we're up against." he shout-whispered

I yanked my arm away from his grip "Well do you have any other ideas? In case you didn't realize it Dean that's your brother in there" I said pointing down the hall "and he's in a lot of danger."

At the mention of his brother, he sighed for a minute- his defenses down. Recovering, he smirked at me "Alright, then what are we waiting for? Lets kill this evil son of a bitch"

The edges of my mouth quirked up but I had already turned around and started to head down the hallway, Dean close behind. Somehow, I knew every turn to make, with each knew hallway the I became even more anxious. I wasn't stupid, I was absolutely positive this was a trap, and I'm sure Dean knew too but right now we didn't have time to make a better plan.

I came to a halt at a door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' and Dean ran into my back with an 'oof'. I gave him a frustrated glare and he just nudged me towards the door mouthing 'go'. Internally I rolled my eyes, such a gentleman.

Walking in I looked around, suddenly any connection I felt to Sam dissapeared.

"Okay Eva, you're the one with the Sammy senses, where is he?" Dean asked, obviously frustrated

I furrowed my eyebrows "I-I don't know" I said, frowning. _What the hell is going on?_

"Ah, so glad you could make it! Its about time actually" Dean and I both whipped around at the same time guns pointing in the direction where the feminine voice came from.

She (or it) laughed outloud, seeming honestly amused, an involuntary shiver went up my spine...no, not the good kind. "Those aren't going to do you any good" she taunted in a singsong voice, I had a feeling she was telling the truth, but I kept the gun up still at aim.

She finally stepped out of the shadows, my first thought was _wow. _She was gorgeous: long auburn hair settled down in waves all the way down to her waist, her eyes were a cold yet brilliant blue and her skin was flawless and fair, but not pale. She was wearing an extremelly provacative sleeveless black dress, paired with a couple of five inch red stillettos.

Cocking her hip and crossing her arms over her chest like a spoilt teenage girl she said "Oh common, hate to break it to ya kiddos its time to put your toys away" she sighed and rolled her eyes when neither Dean or I moved "Jeez, what crawled up your asses and died? Anyways, I know you guys are here for your dear Sammy" she sneered.

From the corner of my eye Dean stiffened even more "where is he you evil bitch?" he spat out. I almost flinched at the venom in the words, even though they weren't even directed to me.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all as she inspected her nails "I wouldn't be so cheeky of I were you Deanie" Dean growled at the nickname but didn't say anything "after all, I was under the impression you wanted to see your brother again." I completely froze with fear, I didn't even pause to ask myself why I felt so protective over Samuel Winchester. The fear morphed into anger, I suddenly had the urge to rip this things throat out with my bear hands.

I knew Dean was feeling the same way, both hands holding the gun were shaking with rage.

"Oh, looks like that struck a nerve" this time she turned to me and smiled "Calm down little birdie, I haven't done anything to him...yet" she smirked. I tried not to show the utter shock I was feeling. _How the hell did she know? _Dean turned to me and gave me a _Wtf? _look. I shrugged my shoulders, like nothing just happened, but I was still extremelly shaken up.

Okay, I was starting to get fucking tired of people taking me by surprise. Sighing, I put my gun down knowing it wouldn't be of any use

"Could you get to the point and just tell us what the fuck you want?" I snapped, sounding much braver than I felt.

She walked closer to me, I tensed but didn't move. Dean on the other hand had enough, he turned and shot her in the arm. _Aw shit, now we're screwed. _And my thoughts were confirmed as I saw her clutch her arm, when she looked up her eyes were completely black.

She bared her teeth like an animal. _Sooo fucking screwed_

"You insolent little prick!" she growled at Dean "that fucking hurt" she spat out, even though the hole in her arm didn't seem to be bothering her anymore.

"Yeah sweetcheeks that was sorta the point" he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a bottle of what looked like a liquor container (...the fuck?) but before he could snap the cap open, she held out her hand and we both went flying to the wall. I was pinned up to the wall by an invisible force, and so was Dean. _And just when I thought this day couldn't get any better. _

I looked up at the wom- demons face, she was smiling widely looking like slightly crazed. I felt myself starting to get dizzy, and my vision started to go blurry, I looked over at Dean who was struggling to stay awake. I was fighting to stay conscious- an all too familiar struggle- but was loosing the battle as everything started to go black.

* * *

_I was in the school, I took in a shaky breath. I knew it was just a dream but it felt so real, I heard muffled crying and started walking quickly towards the sound. I walked into the room in which I spent most of my childhood. My breath hitched once I saw my eleven year old self sobbing, curled up in my cage. I remembered this scene painfully well, Sarah had just died on me. I remember feeling so hopeless, so vulnerable...a pang went through my heart as I heard my past self's sobs. _

_"Eva?" I heard a confused voice behind me_

_I turned around "Sam?" I asked, shocked._

_"Well this is an odd dream" I muttered. I was trying to tell myself it was a dream, but it felt so real. _

_"I dunno Eva, this feels pretty real" Sam replied. I was about to answer but was cut off by a particularly loud sob coming from little me. _

_Sam was hesitant when he spoke, looking at the cage he began to ask"Is that-" _

_"Yeah." I replied, my voice tight. He knew enough about my past to know it was me. Even though I knew what was going to happen next, I was terrified for my past self. Suddenly the door opened behind me, and a white coat walked in, straight through Sam._

_ I saw him touch his chest like he was checking if it was solid "What the hell?" he asked looking at me. _

_I was thinking the exact same thing but just shrugged. We both turned back to the scene, the white coat had dragged little me out of the cage. I didn't fight him off this time though, I was too miserable. _

_"What no kicking or screaming this time?" The white coat sneered, trying to get a reaction out of me. Little Eva didn't say anything, just let the white coat drag her along. Sam and I followed them. Sam kept giving me fleeting glances, I knew they would be full of pity so I acted like I didn't notice. We finally reached a room, with large oak double doors. _

_I furrowed my eyebrows "I don't remember this" I said to Sam softly, he glanced at me worriedly but didn't say anything. _

_Inside the room there was nothing but a small sofa on the right and a large desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk, was a man who looked to be in the late fifties sitting in a rolling chair. _

_Little me looked confused, and looked back at the white coat who brought her here with a questioning glance. The man just violently shoved her forward, and my past self stumbled forward. _

_The older man sitting at the desk finally spoke "Now now, no need to be so harsh. You may go now" he dismissed the white coat and he quickly walked out. The old man stayed silent, __inspecting the young mutant girl standing in front of him. Little me began to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze, and I didn't blame her- or me, he was being a creep. _

_The old man apparently looked satisfied with what he saw, a mischievous smile on his face. And now the situation just became ten times more creepier. My own palms were sweating- why couldn't I remember any of this? Apparently my nervousness showed because Sam reached down and squeezed my hand. I looked up shocked at the gesture, usually I wasn't one for being touchy feely but it actually felt, dare I say it...nice. My grip on his hand tightened as we saw the old man get up out of his chair and walk towards little me. He kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. _

_My past self cringed away from his touch but he had a firm grip "No need to be scared little Eva" he said with fake sweetness. I flinched at the way he used my name and so did little me. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said.  
_

_Little me scoffed, apparently I had found my courage again "Yeah right, what do you want?" she practically demanded, but I could see the fear in her eyes (**A/N I'm going to refer to Eva's past self as 'her' from now on, because this is getting annoying)** _

_He simply chuckled "Feisty, good that's just what I need." _

_Little me blanched at his words, and so did I. Who the hell was this creep? _

_"How bout I introduce myself first? I'm Azazel" he said with a sickeningly sweet smirk. Azazel. The name rung a bell, and I guess this was probably why. Little me didn't say anything, she just kept silent. She could see through whatever act this man was trying pull. _

_"I'm having trouble with something, and you are one of the few that can help." He said, obviously being extremely cryptic. _

_This caught the eleven year old girl's attention "With what?" she asked, her high pitched voice not wavering as she crossed her arms. _

_"A revolution" he asked, and for a moment his eyes seemed to flash golden. I heard my past self gasp as I did the same. _

_I looked over at Sam at the same time he looked over at me _

_"Did you-" _

_"Yeah I saw that" I replied answering his unfinished question again...wow this has got to stop. "Is he a demon?" I asked_

_"I don't know, I've never seen one with yellow eyes before." he said, clearly worried. We both focused back on the scene that was playing out in front of us._

_I saw little me cock her head to the side, obviously confused. "I know you don't get it yet Eva" the old man said, obviously still excited. _

_"But right now I need you to do me a favor" he didn't wait for a reply as he pulled out a small knife pocket. My eyes widened and so did hers, but instead of doing what a normal child would do and start running, she clenched her fists. Oh no, I thought just as she took a swing straight at the man's nose then tried to make a run for it. His head snapped back from the impact but it didn't seem to affect him much. I saw my past self struggle to open the doors, but they were locked from the inside. _

_She turned around, I still saw the fear in her eyes but she was still prepared to fight. To say the old man looked pissed off was an understatement, he didn't bother hiding his bright yellow eyes from her. We saw him proceed to slit his own wrist and grab little me's wrist, he then forced his bleeding wrist onto her mouth forcing her to drink blood spilling from the gash. _

_I looked on in horror and disgust, trying to keep my face neutral. I saw little me struggling under his grasp, but he held her head still. After a few moments he pulled his wrist away with a smile on his face. My past self spit as much of the blood out as she could and wiped her mouth of furiously, glaring up at him. _

_"I know you're mad at me now Eva, but this is for your good. Trust me, you'll be thanking me later" he said with a slight smirk. He stood up and sighed "Well this was fun but I'm afraid you can't remember this." Little me didn't say anything, she had this odd look in her eyes...it was hunger. I shuddered, what happened to me? He walked over and placed a hand on my forehead, I saw my past self fall to the ground unconscious. My own vision started to fade and black out as well_

_"Sam!" I called out. _

_"Eva!" I heard his voice_

"Eva" someone whispered, their breath tickling my ear "Eva wake up!" I groaned shaking my pounding head. I struggled to open my eyes, and inspected the room around me. The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting on a chair, my arms tied behind me back around the back of the chair, Dean was on my right and Sam was on my left, our backs facing each other, both bound the same way.

Well this was just lovely, I tried asking where we were but it just came out as mush, but Sam seemed to know what I was asking.

"We're still in the daycare center I'm pretty sure" he said. I just coughed in acknowledgement and he said "Well I know what she is." For some weird reason I was expecting him to mention the dream, it felt so real though.

_No fucking duh_ "Oh really now?" I said sarcastically "I'm pretty sure we all know its a demon" my voice extremelly raspy.

Sam ignored my sarcasm "Thats not all, I just can't believe I didn't think of it before. Certain demons have certain...specialities, each of the specialities set them so apart, they're almost like different species."

"Um okay, how does that help us?" I asked, not wanting a lecture on Demon 101.

"Well, this particular one seems to be a succubus. And they aren't usually as strong as standard demons" he finished. My eyebrows shot up, even though he couldn't see me. I knew enough to know a general idea of what succubi were- evil creatures who seduced men, but I didn't know much other than that.

" So-" before ask how to kill them, I was inturrupted by the same, syrupy sweet voice.

"Nice job Sammy, you are the smart one" she said, sounding utterly delighted. I felt Dean shift on my right, probably gaining consciousness. Using my elbow, I felt around for my knife, it was still tucked safely under my belt.

"And I see you two finally found each other" she said, gesturing to me and Sam. Puzzled, I paused for a moment

"Whats that supposed to mean?" both of us said at the same time. Okay, that was a bit wierd.

She laughed once again, God I hated that sound, then looked at us skeptically "So you guys don't know yet?"

I looked back at Sam questioningly, but he just shrugged looking as confused as I am.

She chuckled to herself looking down, and mumbled "Oh Azazel" _Azazel? So much for it only being a dream. _This was starting to give me a headache, I needed answers

"You're fucking physco." I told her matter-of-factly.

She turned her attention to me and smirked "Oh hun, you're no better. You're so broken, you'd be better off dead."

"What the hell do you know?" I spat, failing to control my anger.

Her smirk widened "Everything." she said simply, then she paused and as if she was listening to something, she cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"Sorry I have to ditch for a bit dearies, trouble in paradise if you know what I mean" she spoke, no I really didn't know what she meant but I kept my mouth shut. "You would not believe how hard it is to have humans do your dirty work." She muttered and walked away, the click of her heels slowly fading.

I got up and moved my chair quickly out of the way, knelt down and started cutting at Sam's ropes, he chuckled quietly

"How did you manage that?" he asked obviously amused

I smirked "I have my ways." Once the ropes fell off, I moved on to Dean, who was now just starting to wake up.

"God I have got to stop waking up like this" he mumbled sleepily.

After I had freed both of them, we started to head towards the exit, Dean in the lead with Sam and I close behind. We started to round another corner when Dean abruptly put a hand up, signaling for us to stop. I took a peek around the corner and saw a couple of men gaurding the door, leaning forward to take a closer look I saw that their expressions were completely vacant. No emotions or anything, they looked like zombies.

I leaned out further until Sams arm pushed me back against the wall, his arm that was restraining me layed across my chest. Ignoring the urge to shiver from his touch (it was a good shiver this time) I glared at him when he didn't remove his arm. Sam took a second too realize where his arm was and quickly retracted it, even though it was dark, I didn't need my raptor vision to tell me he was blushing. I slowy felt heat creep up to my cheeks as well..._What the hell? You don't blush, Eva, especially over some guy. _Despite my thoughts I still couldn't help the tinging sensation in the pit of my stomach as a result of our arms being so close together. _Bad Eva!_ I chastisized myself, what has gotten into me?

Dean turned to us, thankfully missing our "exchange", and whispered 'More demons'. Sam nodded once in agreement but I hesitantly shook my head, both brothers gave me a questioning glance. I just had a feeling that something was off here

"No, they're humans" I whispered back "Their eyes look completely vacant, like they're not really there, their bodies are just being controlled. And if she really is a succubus that makes sense. Didn't you hear her? She has humans do her dirty work" I said

Sam and Dean shared a look

"Well in that case, we can bring the fight to them" Dean said with a grin.

"Alright whats the plan?" I asked, getting excited to finally be able to fight for real. Hey don't judge me, its been a while since I've gotten into a good brawl.

They both looked at me and Dean said "The plan is we go and kick some ass while you stay here as look out"

Sam POV

"Dean's right" I said, no way in hell I was letting her fight, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt. I had already seen too much of that, even if it was in her past. Whatever that dream or memory thing was, it definitely was not pleasant to watch. Bringing it up was out of the question, at least for now, she obviously didn't want anyone seeing that part of her life.

Eva's eyes flashed, _oh no _"Thats a pretty fucked up plan" she said angrily then turned to Dean "Come on Dean, you atleast should know that I can hold my own just fine"

_How would Dean know? Right, their training_ I looked over to my brother, one eyebrow raised, curious as to what she was referring to. He just glared at me and turned back to Eva "Listen-"

She cut him off "No, you listen. We don't have much time and if we split up we'll just me more vulnerable. And you have to admit, I could easily help you guys out this time, after all you don't even know how many there are." she made a valid arguement.

Sighing I looked over at Dean, he looked conflicted but nodded. "Fine" he said "But if things start to go wrong you run like hell." I gave my brother a questioning look, did he actually feel a bit protective over her? He responded with a look that said '_Fuck off'_ I chuckled but didn't push it.

Eva rolled her eyes "yeah yeah." she paused in thought for a second "Okay they're obviously armed, and since all we seem to have is this" she took out a dagger from her belt and held it up "Looks like I make the first move" she said slightly smugly, and started to turn the corner.

I grabbed her wrist and she turned around "What? So you're just gonna kill them? They're innocent people Eva, we can't do that"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was stupid "I wasn't planning on killing them smart ass, just...slightly impairing for a temporary amount of time" I was still hesitant.

"As much as I hate to say it Sammy she's right" Dean said turning to me. Sighing, I reluctantly let go of her wrist. Eva crept around the corner in a crouch, her knife ready, she was concentrating hard looking like she was calculating something. Then, all of a sudden she whipped her arm around and threw the knife out into the hallway. I looked at her in shock but she looked ahead in the hallway, looking satisfied when we heard the cries of pain come from the two men.

Eva beckoned us over and we sprinted down the hallway, over to the two men who were crouched down, holding their bleeding ankles. _How did she manage that? _I then realized that Eva had used her knife as a type of boomerang, swinging around it sliced the pairs legs, then flew back and landed in the middle of the hallway. This girl was just full of surprises.

I saw that both Dean and Eva had picked up the guns of the two goons who were still down and we ran ahead.

Eva tossed one of the guns to me "I have my knife, you're gonna need something" I nodded once as a thank you and we jogged ahead, then stopped at another corner, making sure we were out of site from anyone.

"Okay we gotta take her out now, otherwise we might not get another shot at it." Dean said turning to me

"Yeah I agree" I said, turning to Eva, she nodded her head in consent as well "I read up on it, apparently since succubi are lower class demons, they're dead if somehow holy water gets into their blood stream"

This time Eva spoke "Well that's easy, I got a knife, all we need to do is soak it holy water, stab her with it and the bitch is dead." she said matter of factly.

"Wait hold up" Dean said suddenly "What happened to not killing innocents? There's a real person she's possesing" he said, looking at me incredulously.

I shook my head, "No, this is her actual form, sort of like sirens, we just can't see past her glamour. So we won't be killing an innocent"

Dean nodded once and I felt him shuffling besides me, he was checking his pockets for something "Well that bitch took my holy water, Sammy how bout you?" I searched my pockets but found nothing, _damn it. _

"Looks like we gotta make some more then" he said.

"And how exactly do you do that?" Eva asked.

"Amateur" I heard Dean mumble under his breath, the young woman glared at him but didn't say anything else.

I rolled my eyes "Dean shut up, Eva I'll find a water source and take care of it, you and Dean try and find anyone else trapped in here and keep them safe until we kill the succubus. Then whatever hold she has on them will be lifted as well."

The pair nodded, though Eva looked slightly reluctant.

Suddenly, someone tackled me from the side, definitely human but not in control of his actions. He brought out a gun, but thinking quick, I elbowed the gun out of his hands and threw him off of me. Getting up I saw that Eva and Dean were caught up in the fight as well, I did a double take when I saw the situation Eva was in.

She was fighting off four fully grown men, barely getting a scratch on her. She danced around them, using a more defensive technique by using their strengths against them- essentially they were all beating each other up. One of them would lunge to punch her and she'd sidestep, the impact of the punch hitting another one of the guys behind her.

Snapping out of it, I realized that Dean was trapped in a headlock with a particularly large individual. I planted a roundhouse kick right behind the mans neck, and his grip loosened on Dean allowing him to escape. We both circled the man, trying to anticipate each others moves. He suddenly pivot on his heel, aiming to jab at my head- I swiftly ducked and socked him in the stomach hard. I then pulled him up by the collar and punched his face hard, hoping he would loose consciousness soon. I was apprehensive over all my moves, they had no control over what they were doing and here we were, beating the living crap out of them.

Using my hesitation to his advantage, the large man got a couple hits in- one right to the chest, almost knocking the wind out of me, once I bent over he sent an uppercut to my face. _Damn, that was definitley gonna bruise_. I saw him raise his fist once more, but the impact never came, I looked up to see that Dean had turned him around and started beating on him.

"Dean stop!" I yelled, he was getting way too carried away. Obviously he didn't listen, but before I could walk up and stop him, Eva walked up and simply pushed on the mans pressure point, effectively knocking him out.

Dean looked at his bloody knuckles then back at Eva "Damn you really gotta teach us how to do that"

She just gave a slight smile in return. Eva and Dean started dragging the unconscious bodies to safety and I head out to find some source of water, Eva's dagger in hand. The bathroom was my best bet at this point, I walked in and put the plug in, then turned on the water. Once a significant amount had pooled into the sink, I took of my necklace that had a charm in the shape of a cross on it. I dropped it into the water and quickly muttered the prayer, then dipped the dagger in coating the complete edge, wondering how we were gonna catch this demon off gaurd.

I suddenly thought of something, taking out my phone I quickly texted Dean

Eva POV

"Okay, so how exactly are we gonna catch this demon off gaurd?" I asked Dean while we walked through the building, making sure it was completely clear of innocent people.

"There's something called a Devil's Trap, you draw it on the floor or ceiling and once a demon steps in, they can't step out." he said.

That was hard to believe..."Really, it's that simple?" I asked, skeptical.

Dean scoffed, starting to get defensive and I held back a sigh, _men..."Is it really that simple?" _he mocked me in a high pitched voice. I smirked back, liking the fact that I got to him. But put my hands up in mock surrender "Hey, it was just a question"

He glared at me but answered anways "No Eva, its not simple. Usually demons are aware of the fact that Devil's Traps to exist, not to mention at times their powers aren't confined all the time. Sometimes they can still use them while in the circle." he replied with a somewhat smug look on his face.

I just "hmm'd" in response, still thinking about how we could lure her in in the first place.

"So where should we set it up?" I asked

"I'm thinking we should go back to the room we were tied up in and pretend that we're still captured, that way we can draw a devils trap on the ceiling." he said looking like he was in deep thought.

I gave him an odd look "Don't you think she would have figured out that we escaped by now?" my question was answered when she suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Ooh, birdy's got brains too." she taunted as she stuck out her hand once again sending us flying to the wall. She slowly walked forward toward us, but after a couple steps in she abruptly stopped, and the invisible hold she had on us dropped.

I was confused until I looked at the ceiling over the head, there was a circle with a star carved into the middle of it, along with some other odd symbols. I looked at Dean in shock and he just smirked, and before anyone could say anything, Sam came up from behind and stabbed her straight through her back. She started to convulse for a few moments, then crumpled to the ground.

What the hell just happened? Then it hit me_, they had planned this without telling me. _

"Well as awesome as this was, I don't suppose you guys could have possibly told me that you were planning something?" I asked, somewhat bitterly

Dean's smirk was extremelly large, maybe because somehow in his petty little mind he thought this one-uped me in some way. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, of course he was still upset about me beating him up.

He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I stiffened at his touch but he didn't notice.

"Oh common now sweetheart, don't take it personally. It just worked out better this-" before he could finish his sentence I had grabbed his arm, and painfully twisted it behind his back.

"Don't. touch. me" I hissed. I knew I was acting extremelly rashly but physical contact, especially when not asked for, wasn't something I really tolerated well. _Well thats not what you thought about Sam half an hour ago_ a voice in the back of my head told me, I told it to shut up.

"I wasn't talking" Dean said in a strained voice, I realized I had said that out loud. Then I realized I still had him in that position, I let go of his arm quickly. He stumbled forward, and looked about ready to murder me.

Okay so maybe I over-reacted a bit, but there was still a part of me that found it hard to trust them. I mean, if it was so easy to come up with a plan that I didn't know about right under my nose, how could I know they weren't plotting against me? If they were working for the School, it would be so easy for them to just drug me and send me right back.

"What the hell Eva?" Dean's harsh tone pulled me out of my thoughts.

Keeping my face stoic and my voice as calm as possible I replied "Sorry" in a cold voice, not really sounding sorry at all. I then turned my heel and walked out of the building.

I heard Sam calling my name, but I just kept on walking.

* * *

I was back at the motel, packing my very few items up when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and walked up, opening the door to be greeted with a puppy dog-eyed Sam.

"What do you want?" yeah, I really needed to brush up on my social skills.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, for a moment I thought about what it would be like to run my hand through his hair...I bet it would be really soft..._snap out of it Eva. _I realized that Sam was starting at me oddly, and I realized that I had been starting at his hair, a blush rose up to my cheeks. _Oh god shoot me now_ thinking about his hair and blushing? I felt like a pathetic little school girl. I quickly retained that stoic _I don't give two shits about anything_ look.

"Look Eva, I just wanna talk." He said somewhat apprehensively

"So talk" I said, not inviting him in. I tried to tell myself its because I didn't trust him, not because I didn't trust myself to be alone in a room with him.

He just stood there seeming unsure about what to say, I rolled my eyes and started to close the door, but he put his hand up to stop me and simply walked inside.

I glared at him starting to protest "Hey-"

"I was in that dream you know" he inturrupted me. "Or memory, or whatever it was."

My eyes widened and my throat suddenly got dry "So...so it was real?" my voice sounded way smaller than I wanted it to be. I quickly cleared my throat.

Sam sighed once again and scrunched his eyebrows up deep in thought "I honestly don't know Eva, I mean this Azazel guy was a demon, but I've never seen one with yellow eyes. I don't know why though, but those eyes seemed so familiar." he said, almost talking to himself.

I sat down on the bed "And didn't you hear the succubus mention his name? I mean what did she mean when she said that we finally met?" I asked, too many questions yet no answers.

I just shrugged his shoulders looking as frustrated as I was "I don't know" but I could tell he was hiding something from me.

I got up suddenly and walked over towards him "What are you not telling me?" I demanded.

He scrunched his eyes up in what seemed to be genuine confusion "Nothing" he said without blinking. Well I had to hand it to him, he was a great liar.

"You're lying." I said simply, I knew I was being a complete hypocrite, seeing as I've been hiding the fact that I'm genetically mutated to have wings on my back, but I needed to know if I could trust him.

He gave me a look then sighed in defeat "Look, we both obviously don't trust each other, and its warranted on both sides. But I don't think working together will go well if we're both keeping secrets from each other, which we _both _are." he paused then continued "So, we tell us your secrets you tell us yours."

I let out a quick laugh "What is this elementary school? Sharing a secret for a secret?" I so badly wanted to believe that he wouldn't lie to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. I picked up my bag and started to walk out the door.

Sam POV  
At this point I was desperate, she was the only good lead we have had for whatever killed mom and Jess. Without thinking I walked up in front of her and stopped.

"Get out of my way" she growled and started to walk around me. I grabbed her arm, though I knew she could easily break it, and blurted out "I still have dreams about my mom and girlfriend dying"

She paused, but didn't turn around. I let out a shaky breath "They both died the same way, stuck to the ceiling, a long bleeding gash cut across their stomach. And suddenly the room burst into flames, and the real funny thing is, is that I saw it happen right above me both times." Eva had turned around at this point and looked like she was about to say something but I didn't stop there "Please Eva, you're the only lead we have to find out who did this and I really need your help.I'll tell you anything you want to know"

I know I sounded desperate but at this point I was, with dad missing I felt like we couldn't get anywhere.

Eva sighed and rubbed her neck, looking conflicted. Finally she sighed "okay, I trust you...for now at least" she said, but had a slight smile on her face. Inwardly I chuckled, I knew she had an emotional side, she just refused to show it most of the time...just like Dean.

"All right I'll grab Dean, looks like its story time...again"

Eva had come over to our room, and she was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds. She was wearing baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt two sizes too big, somehow it still looked flattering on her. I realized I was staring...again and quickly looked away before she noticed.

Dean was in a pissy mood again after I told him that we were gonna tell her everything, but even he knew that we were running out of options. aAnd if this was the only way to let Eva trust us, so be it.

"Alright Princess, lets be clear on how this works. Yeah we'll tell you our story, but it works both ways." I almost groaned out loud, if Dean ruined this I swear I would suffocate him with a pillow while he was sleeping. I shot him a glare, and he just shrugged it off.

"I'm aware Dean, but thanks for the input" Eva responded sarcastically. We had already told her the basics of monster hunting and what not, but never anything personal, so I started from the beginning.

Eva POV

After he had explained everything to me I honestly did not know what to say, I mean, I wasn't even expecting him to trust me in the first place. Apparently their dad (whos journal I happened to "stumble" apon) was missing, I saw Dean's face become slightly pained at the mention of his dad but he quickly composed his "Do I look like I give a shit?" look. A pang of guilt shot through me as I was still considering not showing them my wings.

After I moment of surprisingly comfortable silence I cleared my throat then spoke

"So, uh I guess its my turn" I mentally slapped myself for sounding so inconsiderate, then again I'm not exactly a people person.

"Well you know about the School" I paused, Sam was listening intently and I could tell Dean was curious "well, I knew a girl there, here name was Sarah and she was probably the only person I ever cared about, she was like my sister." I meant what I was saying, but I tried to sound as detached as possible, no way in hell was I gonna cry in front of Sam or Dean.

I took a deep breath "And well, they killed her." I finished, sounding a bit cold. "So that's probably the main reason I'm sticking around, if the the thing that killed your mom and Sam's girlfriend is the same thing that killed Sarah, I'll do whatever it takes"

Sam looked at me with pity in his eyes, and Dean was looking at the ground, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm sure you guys have figured this out by now but the expiriments gave me a few...upgrades" I struggled to find the right word. "I'm a stronger and faster than normal people and I have enhanced vision and eyesight." I stopped, not sure if I wanted to drop the bomb. Oh god, I hated feeling this...this insecure. I'm not like this at all, so indecisive and scared.

Straightening up a little I spoke "That's not all" I got up and started heading towards the door "Come outside, I have to show you something."

I paused at the door and turned around, Dean raised an eyebrow at me and both brothers exchanged a look, I fought the urge to smile. They really had to learn to be more subtle about that.

"Alright, but try anything funny and you'll regret it" he said gruffly.

I rolled my eyes "Yes sir" I mock saluted him. He smirked back but didn't say anything.

I lead them to the small clearing I had used a couple of days ago and stood there, gulping down my nervousness. Sam and Dean lined up beside me.

"Um, no offense princess but what are we supposed to be looking at?" Dean asked turning to me.

I took another deep breath then took of my sweatshirt and stepped ahead and faced them. Not looking at them in the eyes, I slowly unfurled my wings.

* * *

**I feel like so evil for ending the chapter like that...hehe :) On another note,**** I feel like this chapter was a bit confusing, so if you need anything cleared up, just PM or post a review. **

**Also, I am still open to ideas or constructive criticism so once again, PM me for suggestions. The next chapter will have a lot more Sam/Eva if everything goes according to plan. **

**PLEASEE REVIEW they really do motivate me to update faster, love you all 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! Oh my gosh guys, I could come up with a million excuses (a lot of them regarding school) but honestly I lost a lot of motivation to continue this, but after reading some lovely comments and re-watching a couple Supernatural episodes, I have decided to give it a shot. I know this is short but I wanted to start out with something, I'm changing what I thought the plot was going to be and didn't want to post any further until I was absolutely sure. **

**IMPORTANT QUICK QUESTION: Would you guys like to see Max and the flock introduced in this story? Or should it focus solely on Eva? Please give me your feed back.**

**BTW a link to a picture of Eva is on my profile, check it out! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam POV

I watched in complete shock as she unfurled her _wings..._yes, wings. They were a white-ish color, with black tips they spanned around seven feet from both sides of her. Even though I was used to weird, this was a whole new level of odd, considering that she wasn't even a supernatural being. I looked over to Dean who looked as surprised as I was, but in a blink he had his gun out aimed at Eva.

Before he did anything stupid, I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the gun out of his hands

"What the hell Dean?" I practically shouted.

"She's dangerous Sammy! Think like a hunter, those wings can't be a product of science, she's a monster!" he yelled back. I couldn't believe him, I knew Dean was impulsive and one track minded when it came to monsters in general, but Eva, while she was a lot of things, was definitely not a monster.

I was about to counter when Eva cleared her throat, we both turned to look at her. She was casually leaning against a tree, her wings still out at her sides, as she inspected her nails.

"Well as entertaining as this is, I am really not in the mood for name calling, or death threats for that matter." Dean glared at her when she turned her gaze to him "I guess your reaction was somewhat warranted, and to be honest I kinda expected it. But the thing is, our trust is going both ways right now. I'm trusting you to not be in collaboration with the School, and you have to trust that I'm not a monster who's out for your blood."

Dean seemed to accept this for now, but he didn't relax as he spoke up "So these, these wings were a result of a science expiriment?" he asked skeptically.

Eva slowly nodded her head "Yeah, I'm 98% human and 2% avian. Amazing what science can do these days" she said sarcastically. My jaw almost dropped to the ground, how was that even possible?

Thousands of questions raced through my mind but of course the one that came out of my mouth was "So you can fly?"

She rolled her eyes then pushed herself of the tree, she jogged up ahead then jumped up her wings snapping out to their full length beside her. She slowly started to flap her wings soaring upwards, then looping around she went straight towards Dean who freaked out and ducked. I heard Eva's laughter quickly brush past me as she flew by, circling around to the spot she was before she slowly descended. Looking at her slowly touch the ground, her wings slowing her landing I was hit with a sudden sense of deja vu. I quickly brushed it off, how could this in any way be familiar?

Eva grinned, looking almost rejuvinated and a lot more happier than I had seen her in my short time of knowing her. "Does that answer your question?"

I chuckled and nodded my head, smiling I locked eyes with hers. We held eye contact for a second, when Dean cleared his throat loudly. We both snapped out of it, and I quickly looked towards Dean, why did something like that always happen around her?

Eva POV

I quickly looked away, praying that I wouldn't blush, why was this always happening around him?

"Well, we should really get going." the more annoying of the two Winchesters turned to address me "While you were having your little temper tantrum I cleaned up the succubus's lair and made sure the victims were returned to their homes safely, so your welcome."

I ignored the jab directed at me and asked "So you guys have another job already?"

This time Sam replied "No, but we should move out soon before looking for one. We already stayed here to long." I nodded my head, completely relating. As we walked back to the motel I thought about what Dean had said, how he called me a monster. Yes, I had been called that and much much worse but for some reason, it actually stung when the word came out of his mouth. Obviously, I brushed it off like it was no big deal acting like it didn't affect me at all. I shook my head at my own stupidity, its not like I actually cared about what the Winchesters had to say about me.

Within fifteen minutes we had packed and collaborated in the parking lot. I had contemplated it for a while and finally decided to get rid of the bike, now that I was with the Winchesters (at least for the time being) I could always use the Impala for moving to places within towns. Flying was now my official mean of transport, I thought with a grin as I tossed my bike into a pile in the junkyard.

I walked back over, aware that the silly grin was still plastered on my face. Dean and Sam were both looking at me in shock and maybe horror as they saw me dump the bike into the pile.

Dean eyed me curiously "So how exactly are you going to get there now? I'm not sure I want you riding with us-Ow!" he exclaimed as Sam not so subtly kicked the back of his brothers ankle.

"Don't mind him, it would be cool if you want to come along with us." the puppy-dog eyed brother said, almost...hopefully?

I shook my head "Thanks for the generous offer, but I think I'll be doing the majority of my travelling via air."

Sam looked a bit upset for a second, but the look was gone as quickly as it came when he smiled and gave me a short nod.

"But if you don't mind, can I keep my bag in your car?" I had taken out the essentials- a couple throwing knives, a gun and a dagger for weapons, along with my slowly depleting stash of money and a couple fake ID's and stored them in my pockets, boots and belt.

Dean opened his mouth to say somthing but Sam quickly spoke "Yeah that's fine." and reached out to take the bag.

After handing it to him I asked "So where are we heading?"

"Well, we got a call from our friend Bobby, he's a hunter too, and apparently something big is up but he wanted to talk to us in person about it" Sam replied

I was a bit unsure, I didn't know this Bobby guy and he sure as hell didn't know me. Sam must have sensed my hesitance and said "Don't worry, he's a family friend, we trust him with our lives" he reassured me.

_But the question is can I trust you? _I inwardly sighed, then reluctantly said "Alright, where to?"

"South Dakota" I nodded my head, this was gonna be a long flight.

I started to walk out to the area that I had used to take off when Sam called out, "Wait Eva, can I talk to you for a sec?" I saw Dean give him a look, which he either didn't see or ignored. The older brother then rolled his eyes and mumbled "I'll be in the car, make it quick."

Puzzled, I walked back over "What's up?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant

Sam itched the back of his head almost nervously and looked up at me. This would be so much easier if he wasn't so fucking attractive, the hormonal teenager inside me rejoiced once I admit to myself the undeniable fact that this Winchester was indeed hot.

"Look" he started, pulling me out of my thoughts "Dean told me about how you could almost sense that I was in danger, that's how you guys knew I was in the daycare"

I looked back at him, unsure where he was going with this "Yeah, but I thought that was just one of the succubus's mind tricks"

"Actually, her power can't extend over such a large range, her maximum power of influence probably went from one side of the daycare to the other." Sam said almost cautiously

Worry settled at the bottom of my gut, something was really wrong here. That means that whatever connection I felt with Sam came from both of us. For some reason I felt like I should know more about this connection, but I came up with nothing.

Suddenly I remembered "Sam, you know that memory that you saw?"

He nodded his head, a second later his eyes lit up with understanding knowing where I was going with this.

"That demon, or whatever it was, took some of my memories, and I have a feeling I would know what was going on if I had those memories back."

Sam nodded his head deep in thought "Well-"

The horn of the Impala, seating an impatient Dean, interrupted his sentence. Sam sighed in annoyance then said "We'll continue this later."

I started walking away when he asked "Wait, how will you know where Bobby's house is if you can't see us"

I mentally face palmed myself, of course I would need coordinates "You don't happen to have coordinates of the house do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do" he said pulling out his cell phone. I gave him an odd look "hey, I like to keep details on any locations we visit more than once" he said defensively.

I grinned and put my hands up in surrender "I'm not judging"

I took the phone and memorized the coordinates, my sense of direction telling me where it was. I gave a quick nod and handed him the phone wordlessly, he responded with a small wave and walked back to an impatient Dean.


End file.
